Fox Among Hounds
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: When Naruto is adopted by the Inuzuka Clan his treatment is changed and he becomes one of them. He is different however with his bonded partner. Then He saw her the Red Eyed Women with his foster sister and Anko. With the help of his sister and his friends he will pursue his new intrest. Serious Naruto after chap 7. Lemons Ends at Jirayia's trip will be sequel to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in his apartment. He recently returned from his hiding spot to find his apartment trashed. He was only seven years old but everyone hated him. "Why do they all hate me? Kami why do you hate me?" Naruto leaned against the wall fighting tears back and then gave in. He slide down the wall and sat on the floor. He pulled his knees in close to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. The Anbu in a dog mask was standing on the other side of the door and decided enough was enough. She knocked on the door. And she waited for the small child to open it.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and tensed. He was afraid. He was always afraid. His fear only got worse as he approached the age to enter the academy. He would start in 6 months. He knew somehow they would make him fail because no one ever helped him. He recultanly stood up and went to the door. He still had it chained and he grabbed the kunai someone threw at him a few weeks ago. The blade was rusted and dented and bent. In the blade a single word was carved. "DIE!" He opened the door careful to keep his face back for when they inevitably kicked in the door to assualt him. What he saw surprised him. He saw a woman in Anbu gear except a mask. When he cracked open the door she knelt down and removed her mask. She smiled at him and gently pushed open the door. She offer him her hand and spoke gently to him as a mother would to her son. "Naruto, we are going to see the hokage about getting you into a more suitable location to live and train for the academy. Naruto nodded knowing deep inside she would probably kill him in an alley then disappear. He accepted the offered hand hoping to prolong his earthly existence. She smiled and began to walk him to the hokage. When they exited the apartment two chunins laughed and launched kunai at the small blond boy. He grimaced expecting a lot of pain. Then he heard two thuds. He cracked one eye to see the two chunins falling over with blood pouring out from between their eyes where a kunai sat in each's head.

Naruto looked at the Anbu member and she smiled. She knelt down again and put her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun its going to change really soon don't worry." She hugged him then started walking at his side when he grasped her hand and held on tight. Naruto never had anyone be nice to him so he would do everything within his power to prevent the inevitable disappearence of this Anbu guard. They arrived shortly after the incident with the chunin and the Anbu turned to the secretary. "I am here to see Hokage-sama. Is he available it is about Naruto." The secretary glared at the boy.

"Naruto are you in trouble again?"

The Anbu guard tensed until the boy chuckled a little. Before the sound disappeared and his face returned to its normal lack of emotion. "No ma'am, I am not sure why I am here." The secretary nodded and told The Anbu that Sarutobi was available. The Anbu and Naruto entered the room. The then bowed and removed her mask. "Hokage-sama, I request to adopt Naruto." The Hokage looked up in shock. He was surprised, no one ever cared about Naruto. The other Anbu meerly did their job nothing more or less. He then saw who it was.

"Tsume-san, I will agree to this on one condition."

"What is it sir?"

"Train Naruto for the academy."

Tsume just face palmed. "Begging your forgiveness Hokage-sama, but I didn't plan on adopting him then using him as Dog Food. He will become an honorary Inuzuka."

Naruto began to shake. He was scared, this whole concept of adoption was something he never had to worry about. When he was in the orphange he was in the basement locked in a cage until the Hokage found out. When he found out he had the workers at the Orphange publicly whipped then executed for their crimes. This however had a reverse effect on the populace. He expected Naruto to be treated better but instead the civilians and a lot of the more ignorant ninja used the workers as a martyr. Tsume sensed this and knelt down to the boy.

"Naruto, you won't need to fear anymore. The Inuzuka clan is a well respected clan and when they attack you they attack the entire clan." Naruto nodded then the Hokage realized what he was afraid of. He sat in his desk then called Naruto over. He lifted the blond boy and put him on his leg.

"Naruto, are you afraid because of how they treated you at the orphange?" The blond simply nodded.

"Well Naruto I give you my word as Hokage and your Jiji-chan that you will be safe at the Inuzuka complex." The blond boy light up and hugged his grandfather figure tightly before jumping and embracing Tsume. The Inuzuka clan head laughed and hugged the boy. She walked carried him home and then sat with him in the living room. She told her partner, Kuromaru to gather the clan and bring them to the clan training grounds. Shortly after she called to Kiba and Hana.

"Hana, Kiba come here and meet your new brother!" The two siblings ran down the steps and stopped. They saw a blond boy about Kiba's age with their mother standing with her hand on his shoulder as he hid behind her leg. Kiba reacted first and sniffed the air hesitantly before approaching the blond boy. He then offered his hand to the blond who took it slowly expecting an attack. Instead the boy smiled showing his slightly longer canine teeth.

"I am Kiba, your Nii-san." Naruto smiled and replied with happiness.

"I am Naruto." Kiba smiled before dragging his new brother over to Hana who smiled.

"Hi Naruto, I am Hana currently a chunin of the Kohona Shinobi Corp and I specialize in Tracking." Naruto smiled before he hugged her and Kiba. He began to shed tears of joy for his new family when Hana spoke up again. "NAruto, if you want to be a Shinobi we should probably get you darker less noticeable clothes." Naruto face immediately lost emotion.

"I can barely afford these clothes I have. I only get 12,000 Ryo a week and I spend 10,000 ryo just buying a patch kit to repair the jumpsuit." Hana and Tsume became instantly furious. Hana didn't know why the village hated Naruto but it would stop now. She smiled at the boy then stated like it had been the plan all along.

"Well Naruto You and I are going shopping tomorrow." Naruto smiled again and then noticed a large Black and white wolflike dog with an eye patch enter the room. He went over to Tsume and spoke.

"THe clan is assembled and awaiting you." Tsume nodded then jumped alittle at Naruto's outburst.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Tsume made a mental note to explain the Bonding ceremony to Naruto soon. She then lead the family to the clan's training grounds and they immediately feel silent.

"I have called this assembly to welcome Naruto Uzumaki into our clan. He has suffered much from this village but no more. From now on an attack on Naruto will be an attack on us. And we will retaliate as such." She turned to Naruto and put him on her shoulders and lifted him up. "From this day until the end of days Naruto Uzumaki Inuzuka will be acknowledged as a clan member." The entire clan then let up a howl. All throughout Kohonagakure people heard the cheers and howls and tried to block it out. They pictured all the animal programming that they have watched and many got bloody noses and fainted while other began to dry heave at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't Own Naruto**

**NExt Chapter Naruto meets Anko and team assignments. Just to clear the air. Naruto in the first chapter in 7 in this chapter he is 12 he was taught the Inuzuka Taijutsu style and several jutsu by Hana. Hana, Kurenai and Anko are only 18 and recently promoted Jounin. Tsume will stay Anbu but it won't really be mentioned but it will spring up. Hana is in training to take over the Clan and Naruto is going to start some sword play next chapter as well as elemental affinities. I will change up the teams a little. Naruto and Shino will switch places due to the bad blood between the Uchihas and the Inuzukas. Any qestions feel free to Pm or review. Please though no flames I getr enough flames when I fight them as a volunteer firefighter. And Lastly Another shoutout to Romulus123 and The Broken Ones Seriously read it!**

]

Naruto sat in the class in the back with Shika, Choiji, and Kiba. He picked up his books and prepared to run from the onslaught of fan girls. When he joined the academy he and Kiba decided to mock the Uchiha-teme and inadvertently gained part of his fan club. Mostly Naruto since he had the red fangs of an Inuzuka but the whiskers from being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He and Kiba were out the door as soon as Iruka mentioned the word dismissed. They stopped however when they saw their mother and Hana standing at the gates with angry looks. Kiba turned to Naruto and smirked.

"I guess they didn't find us coloring Hana's shampoo funny." Naruto shook his head no then smirked.

"KIba follow my lead okay?"

"Okay." Naruto knew that Hana had a soft spot for him after witnessing his treatment the day after he was adopted when they went clothing shopping. Even though it was 4 and a half years it still felt like it was yesterday.

_The pair entered one of the many Shinobi stores and Naruto was immediately greeted with an angry looking assisstant in his face. _

"_Demon can't ypu read?" He jestered to a sign. It said "Never serve the Demon." Naruto apologized to the man before turning to walk out. Then he heard four deep growls. He turned to see Hana and the three Haimaru brothers staring at the shop keeper baring their fangs. The shop keeper became scared fairly quickly then ran into the back quickly returning with clothes of the highest quality bowing to Naurto saying they were on the house. He quickly changed into a new Black Long sleeve shirt with a red swirl on the side and black Anbu pants and Black combat boots. The 5 left the store and Naruto never had a problem again always receiving free goods but he still insisted on paying the shopkeeper and left the appropiate amounts on the counter. _

_Kiba and Naruto approached the two and Naruto hugged his sister. "I am sorry Hana-neesan. I didn't mean to it was an accident Kiba and I were trying to dye my hair and we dumbed the dye into your bottle on accident." Hana cursed inwardly as she knew he was sincere. Kiba also embraced his sister and she quickly got over her anger at her two brothers. Tsume however knew that wasn't the story but Naruto turned his big Blue eyes on her and he knocked down his defences. He smiled as he saw Tsume's anger dissapate as well. After that the four went to get some food and Kiba and Naruto began to talk about the upcoming exam. Naruto still had yet to find a partner. Every dog they tried didn't work well enough to be his partner. They gave up for the most part. After dinner they went to the estate and encountered the three Haimaru brothers in the corner sitting wagging their tails. Hana went over to see them and was shicked as they spoke. "Hana-kisan, Tsume-sama, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun! We have found a suitable partner for Naruto-kun. We encountered this little fox in the clan woods and we have been talking to him since. He is an orphan and he is about 5 weeks old. He has been surviving off the flesh of a dead dog in the woods."_

_Naruto stepped forward and his gaze settled on the little fox. It was about the size of Naruto's forearm. He bent down to pick it up and lifted it. He was surprised when it sniffed him then crawled up his arm to settle on his head and fall asleep. Naruto smiled at the little fox. He turned to his mother and turned back on his big blue eyes. "Kisan, can he be my Partner Please?" After a few seconds of staring at Naruto's eyes Tsume caved and agreed, Naruto cheered as Kiba took Akamaru off his head and had him sniff the fox. The fox sniffed back and when the two where content the fox returned to sleeping on Naruto's head. _

_Later that night Naruto stood in the ritual circle with his fox next to him. He looked at his mother who nodded and said to cut his hand. He followed her instructions and cut his hand then placed it on the ritual cirle. She then cut her own hand and dropped her blood on the circle to approve on the ritual as Head of the Clan. Then Naruto turned to his fox and charged chakra into his hand and touched his fox. When he did the fox grew to the size of a medium sized cat. Still small enough to carry. The fox then touched him back and Naruto felt his mind explode in a intense pain then receade. He then turned tio the clan and picked up his fox. "I Shall call him Kitamaru." Tsume nodded then the ritual was over. Kitamaru layed back down on his partners head only to fall off. Naruto smillecd then decided to get a hood for his shirt. _

_The next day Kiba and Naruto arrived at the academy on time suprising Iruka. He turned to the two genins. They were his best combat oriented ninja and had the 3 and 4 spot for top Shinobi. Of course the traitorous Uchiha had first plce and Shino had second. Iruka nodded to the class and announced that Mizuki was arrested for stealing the scroll of forbidden jutsu. Naruto smirked, he and Kiba hated Mizuki. He always treated Naruto like trash so when the say him enter the tower at night they alerted Tsume who found Mizuki with the forbidden scroll. As a reward to the two The Thrid allowed them one jutsu from the scroll. Kiba instead asked for a scroll on how to counter the Sharingan. The Hokage nodded and Naruto chose to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu. HE asked the Third who said that he believed Naruto would benefit from it. Naruto trained with it until he could use it with a small mastery. _

_Iruka broke Naruto out of his thoughts as he called him for the jutsu part of his test. When he and Kitamaru enter Iruka noticed the fox. He smiled at Naruto. "Finally got a partner?"_

_Naruto nodded smiling. Then Iruka began to quiz Naruto. After about 110 minutes Naruto exited the room with a black Headband. He turned to Kiba who had a blue then to his crush Sakura and Kiba's crush Ino. The two walked over and smiled at the two. Kiba spoke first greeting Ino. "Hello Ino-chan I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me and Naruto?" Narutop then spoke up "And I was wondering Sakura-chan if you would come as well." The two girls laughed then declined. "Hey dog Breath and Dog Ass we only like Sasuke-kun." NAruto then became angry as Kiba did as well. _

_They both screamed the same thing, "HOW STUPID ARE YOU HE DOSEN"T EVEN LIKE GIRLS!" Every fan girl stopped and looked at Sasuke. He froze and the screamed. _

"_I AM NOT GAY!" And charged Naruto who smirked and charged as well Kiba, Akamaru, and Kitamaru at his side. Suddenly Iruka appeared in the middle and used his trademarked big head jutsu to restore order. "Kiba Naruto Sasuke IN MY OFFICE NOW!" _

_The trio grunted then entered. They knew they were about to get an ass chewing. But nothing like the congradulations they would get from Tsume and Hana for standing up to the Uchiha._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto. This story will be strictly Anko Naruto no negotating. Please review favorite and follow so I can make the story more enjoyable for you all. Also next chapter Naruto, Kiba and Hinata take the genin exam and Naruto decides to train in a new weapon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kiba and Naruto walked out of Iruka's office smiling and laughing. Iruka had yelled at them for insultinga fellow student but then stopped. He realized no matter how much he yelled they would never listen to him. He face palmed then waved them out of his office. The two smiled then left. Naruto stopped at the door and turned. He bowed to Iruka. "Thank you Iruka Sensei. You are the first teacher to see me as a person outside the Inuzuka clan. Iruka smiled as his student left. HE then sat down only to have his chair collapse underneath him. "KIBA NARUTO!"

The two genin walked home and decided to prank Tsume and Hana. They punched each other to draw tears and then removed their headbands. They entered the house and were greeted by Hana and Tsume. They noticed the lack of headbands then their tears. Tsume quickly walked over to embrace them. Hana however knew Kurenai and Anko who saw the boys remove their headbands.

"Kiba I thought yours had a blue band and Naruto's had a black band." Tsume pulled back and glared. Naruto and Kiba pulled out their headbands as Akamaru and Kitamaru poked their heads from the boys' sweatshirt hoods. Naruto and Kiba both smiled. Tsume was pissed off about two things one, she fell for her sons' prank and two, she had clan business so she couldn't celebrate with them.

Hana knew about her mother's predicament and decided to take the boys out tonight and celebrate with Kurenai and Anko. She was going out anyway and figured the two jounin wouldn't mind. She told the boys and they ran to get ready returning in about two minutes. Naruto returned with his headband on and he had gotten Kitamaru some food. He feed the fox in his hood as Kiba returned with food for Akamaru. Hana smiled at her little brothers' antic then turned and left with them in tow. As the approached Kurenai and Anko's shared apartment they meet said jounins leaving. Hana quickly introduced her friends to her little brothers when Naruto stepped forward. He bowed to the two jounin. "Good evening Kurenai-san and Anko-san. I am Naruto and this is my brother Kiba. It is our pleasre to meet you." He then rose from his bow to see a slightly blushing Kurenai and Anko twirling a kunai in her hands. Naruto's natural tendency to get into trouble had him draw his own kunai then launch it at Anko's knocking it from her finger. Anko instantly flared Killing Intent as was impressed when the blond genin just stared at her back in the eyes before smiling. Anko and he laughed. Kurenai and Hana sweat dropped while Kiba sat with Akamaru looking at his crush as she walked by. Ino noticed Kiba and Naruto with the group of Jounin and switched her direction towards them to find out what they were in trouble for.

Kiba saw his crush heading towards him and he felt Naruto's hand drop on his shoulder. "I have an idea okay? Follow my lead." Naruto turned to Hana and the two other jounin. He whispered in their ear then they nodded.

Anko approached and stopped in front of Kiba. "Hey Kiba, what are you in trouble for now?" Suddenly two jounin dropped from the branches above. They wore masks over their faces and turned to the blond.

"Leave. Recruits to Anbu can talk to no one." Then Naruto walked over and he had two cups of ramen and handed one to Kiba. When Ino saw Naruto she spoke to him but was ignored again. The masked Jounin spoke up again.

"Are you deaf? Recruits are not allowed to speak to anyone except the instructors. Leave." Ino nodded then left. She couldn't believe that Naruto and Kiba joined into the Anbu. Then it hit her. Genins can't join and there was no way they were promoted yet.

Back at the group though the three jounins and two genins were laughing. Kiba hardest of them all. "Did you see her face. She believed us. Well I am going to beg for her forgiveness then ask her to dinner." NAruto laughed even harder then threw his money purse to his brother.

"If she says yes then use my money my treat since the world is ending." Kiba told him to shut up then left the group leaving Naruto and the three jounin. The four entered into a restaurant. They sat at the bar and Naruto looked at his sister.

As if sensing his question she smiled. "Yes Naruto you can get a drink. Genins are considered adults in the village. Naruto smiled and ordered a sake. The bar tender gave the group their drinks and watched the genin take a drink and then make a face before drinking again. This time the burn numbed his throat and he continued to drink it. He watched as the jounins threw back their drinks then ordered another. He threw his back then order another as well.

After a few hours Naruto was the only one still able to walk. He turned to the Haimaru brothers. "Can you guys bring Hana back to the complex while I bring Anko and Kurenai back to theirs?"

"Yes." The three then morphed into their human forms with the help of Naruto and picked up Hana. They exited the bar as Naruto turned to Kurenai and Anko. He summoned a clone and picked up Anko as the clone picked up Kureani. He walked the two back to their house and unl;ocked the door with Anko's key. He walked them into their rooms and placed them on their beds then wrote a note on the notepad in the kitchen.

_Thanks for the amazing celebration. I hope you don't mind I dropped you guys off at your apartment. If you did I beg for a thousand pardons from you. I left you in the clithes from last night felling that changing you would be breaking a rule. Well anyway thanks again for the celebration._

_-Naruto Uzumaki Inuzuka._

Anko woke up first then noticed she was in her bed. She thought nothing of it and exited her bedroom. She then saw the note written on the note pad and decided to find the little blond genin and kick his ass. He had no right to help them. They didn't need help! Kurenai entered the kitchen shortly after and read the note. She turned to Anko and simply said. "Anko you have no reason to hurt him he helped us."

Both knew that he couldn't get drunk due to the Kyuubi. Every jounin knew. It was so any jounin could be aware that if the need arised to seal Naruto's chakra with the five point seal.

The two women looked at the clock and Kurenai and Anko cursed. They ran into their rooms got changed then ran back out and to the academy.

Iruka looked at the genin before him. "Okay team 8 is Naruto Kiba and Hinata. Your senseis are Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi. Team 7 is Sasuke, Shino, Sakura. Sensei is Kakashi. Team 9 is still in rotation so 10 is Shikamaru, Choiji and Ino. Senei for the team is Asuma Sarutobi, Now find your senseis and get out of here!" KIba and Naruto linked up with Hinata before finding Anko and Kurenai as they ran in the door. Naruto and Kiba smiled and greeted their new sensei. Anko looked at the two and face palmed as Kurenai smiled.

"Hello boys, team meet at training ground 48 in an hour and bring a pack with supplies for a week. Naruto waited for Kiba and Hinata to leave before approaching his two senseis. "Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei I hope I didn't cross the line. I beg for your forgiveness."

Anko smiled at the boy and decided to play with him. "What is my and Kurenai's bodies not good enough to want to see? I am insulted." Naruto quickly began to try to cover his tracks when Kurenai stopped him.

"She is kidding Naruto. Go and get ready okay? See you in an hour. Also bring Akamaru and Kitamaru. And whatever weapons you want to be trained in. Anko and I are fairly good with most blades." NAruto bowed again before running home to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Kiba hugged and kissed their mother good bye. They ran out the door with Kitamaru and Akamaru following. They stopped at the Shinobi store and Naruto bought a katana. It was a simple Katana with a straight black handle. At the end was a guard and then a 4 foot blade extended out of the hilt like a pale line of moonlight through the canopy of a dark forest. Kiba decided to get a blade as well. His was a carbon copy of Naruto's. The two boys smiled as each other before heading to the field. They were looking forward to the week in the forest. Of course they were genin and didn't know how dangerous the forest was at the time.

Naruto and Kiba arrived with Kitamaru and Akamaru sitting in their shirt hoods. Anko and Kurenai looked up as the blonds sat down and began to twirl kunai. Anko watched in anticipation for one to drop it. She didn't expect Naruto to throw his in the air then pull out another and launch it causing the kunai to collide. When the clang sounded Kurenai looked over in time to see Naruto launch himself off a tree then jump at the kunai and spread his arms only to catch the two kunai and slam into the ground. Kiba fell over laughing at his adopted brother as said blond glared from the ground at him. The blond broke into an evil grin and tackled his brother. After a few second Kurenai decided to have the two spar. She figured it would be a good way for Naruto and Kiba to prevent boredom as well as for her and Anko to gauge the two genins' taijutsu ability.

"Naruto Kiba you will spar since you have so much energy. Start now, no jutsu only taijutsu I will be the referee." The two brothers nodded. Kiba took Akamaru out of his hood as Naruto removed Kitamaru from his own hood. Seeing Akamru out of danger Naruto charged and delivered a right hook to Kiba which he caught with the back of his hand. Kiba kneed Naruto in the stomach and then spun around him and kicked him in the back of the leg causing his knee joint to buckle. Kiba then caught the blond's head and turned to the jounin and brought his brothers head over his shoulder. Kiba then spoke up to his jounin.

"Naruto has lost, if I lean forward his neck will break." Kurenai then called the match in Kiba's favor. She turned to Anko who nodded. Anko then went over to the blond as he rubbed his neck.

"Naruto, I noticed that when you fight your stiff and rigid as the Inuzuka style goes. But you would be more suited to a style that is more based on the abilities you have. A style that revolves around speed and dodging hits rather than trying to absorb the blow."

"Anko-sensei do you know who could teach me a style like that?"

Anko smiled and pulled out a kunai to twirl. "I think I have an idea of one." Just then Hinata joined the group and they started off. After about an hour of high speed traveling they reached a clearing with a cave. Naruto and Kiba immediately began to look for the tent. Anko and Kurenai saw this and nodded. Anko turned to Kurenai.

"I like them, Naruto alittle more than Kiba but I have a thing for blonds." She smiled jokingly. Kurenai decided to tease her friend.

"Well I think you like Naruto A LOT more than most men in Kohona because he a blond. Among other reasons I have yet to decipher at the moment since your head is corrupted and perverted."

Anko faked hurt at her friends comment. "Oh Nai-chan you hurt me so!" The two jounins laughed. Then they heard a growl off in the distance and decided to have team training right away. Anko walked to the genins and laughed sadistically.

"Oh little ninjas guess who has a test to see if they are ninja qualified?" Naruto smiled.

"Anko-sensei, I have a feeling you want us to track that creature and kill it to build teamwork in the face of danger?"

"Wow and who said blonds aren't smart. Get going little genins." Naruto turned to Hinata and Kiba. He sensed fear in both ad decided to take the lead.

"Guys we can do this don't worry. Kiba you track it. Hinata use your Byakugan to search for it. I'll go in back to make sure it doesn't ambush us. If it does you guys need to go and I'll hold it off. Get Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and end it. Anyone disagreee? God lets go." The trio then set out and after about an hour they spotted their target. They where surprised when they saw Anko sitting in the clearing. Next to her was a dead cat like creature. The trio jumped into the clearing and Anko looked up.

"Okay your real test is to get one of these bells. There are two bells so who ever doesn't get one is sent back to the academy. You have until sundown in about 8 hours to get one. Begin." Nartuo decided to try out right. He launched 5 shuriken at Anko then made three clones and charged. The 5 shuriken caused Anko to jump and while in the air Naruto launched four clones into the air. He had the 5th clone stay on the ground. He and the four clones attacked Anko. After a few seconds the group landed on the ground and Naruto's clones dispelled. Anko smiled sadist called then pulle out a kunai. She held it to the boy's neck as she looked to where the other genin's were.

"Surrender or I will kill him." Naruto struggled against her before calling out.

"THE MISSON COMES FIRST IT IS THE WAY OF THE SHINOBI!" Anko's kunai then slit Naruto's throat. She wasn't surprised when it was the clone. She knew the entire time but the team didn't. Then Anko was surprised when a kunai was placed on her neck.

"Anko sensei, you should have checked the water. Give me the bells." Anko still in shock untied the bells then put them in his hand just as Kiba and Hinata appeared. Then the bells disappeared as Anko ran past Naruto. Naruto turned to the team.

"Guys I have an idea."

Kurenai was looking through the woods for Anko. She spotted the purple haired women. She approached and smiled at her friend. "Anko give me the bells and I will take over the test."

"Here Kurenai. Watch out for Naruto. He is quite persistent." As soon as she handed over the bells, Kurenai disappeared and revealed Naruto.

"Hey Anko-sensei. Now time to give Kiba and Hinata the bells. See you next year." Naruto then disappeared. Anko tracked him to the main campsite with Kiba and Hinata. He handed his two teammates the bells then packed his bags. They immediately began to argue about the bel;s. Kiba and Hinata both said they'd go back instead. Naruto wouldn't hear it. Anko and the real Kurenai, who just finished dinner, then congratulated the team.

"The point of the bell test was to see if you are ready to sacrifice yourself for a teammate. All of you are ready to do such a thing and that shows us you are ready to become genin in the Kohona Shinobi corp. So now I guess we should do some team bonding. Introduce yourself give a like a dislike and a goal. I will start."

"I am Anko, Jounin of Kohona. I like many things but it is none of your concern. Dislike is one bastard that I will not say since none of us stand a chance against him. Goal is to be acknowledged as my own person in the village rather than my traitor of a sensei's bitch. Naruto your up."

"I am Naruto. I like Ramen among other things. I dislike those who hurt my precious people, and my goal is to have a family and become Hokage."

"I am Kiba. My likes are Akamaru and pranking people. My dislikes are those who hurt my precious people and my goal is to marry a certain Kunoichi and have a family."

"I am Hi-hi-Hinata. I l-l-like a Shinobi and I dis-dis-dislike h-hurtin-hurting peop-people. M-my go-goal is to e-e-e-nd the C-c-caged Bi-Bird Seal."

"I am Kurenai. My likes are genjutus. My dislikes are perverts and My goal is to end Jiriaiya the Sannin's perverted ways."

The group then sat down and enjoyed dinner befpre heading to bed to preparre for training tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is enjying the story so far! I know I am I haven't had this much fun with a plot since Fox's Flower. As I mentioned before this is inspired by Romulus123's story The Broken Ones I recommend it to you all. Also I am going to try to keep posting over Christmas but it is late season in my area for geese, ducks, and alot of other waterfowl. It is also Coyote season this weekend so the chapters might have some space with them. But I will try to post them over christmas. Also happy holidays to all of you and I hope we all don't die on the 21. I personally think the Mayan calender will just reset itself but I can be wrong. Remember to follow and review! Thanks Guys =D**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto woke up and shook Kiba awake. The brown haired boy groaned then sat up. Naruto looked over from pulling Kitamaru out from the sleeping bag. Kiba mimicked him with Akamaru. Naruto then stapped his katana over his shoulder and wrapped bandages on his leg and then strapped his kunai pouch over them. He then pulled his headband on to his forehead and tied it. After tying his boots and tucking his pants into the boot then taping them he exited the tent. He noticed that no one else was awake so he dicided to do a morning warm up. He spotted a trail and decided to go for a run. Kiba came up next to him and grinned.

"I bet I can beat you."

"Kiba when will you learn?"

"I am the teacher here Naruto." With that the two boys ran down the trail.

Kurenai heard yelling then footsteps receding away from camp. She woke up to just see the fading blond hair of Naruto.

"Fuck, ANKO WAKE UP!" Inside the tent Kurenai shot up instantly drawing a kunai expecting an attack. She exited the tent to see Anko pointing at the Anbu trail in the woods.

"Anko, dumb and dumber ran down the trail."

"Shit, you go I will stay in camp with Hinata and wait for them to return." kurenai nodded before running down the trail following Naruto's boot prints.

Naruto and Kiba stopped when they drew to the end of the trail. They laughed and Naruto watched as Kiba collapsed and began to roll around on the ground. "Kiba I won."

Kiba's rolling stopped and he got serious. "No you didn't."

"I'll prove it I'll race you back to camp." Kiba shot up and dashed off. Naruto then pushed his brother off the trail. Kiba not one to lose pulled his brother off the trail as they continued to camp. They reached camp just as a scream of pain was heard. They saw Anko, start to go into the woods. Naruto was quicker however. He ran past his sensei. "Anko-sensei I will go help Kurenai-sensei stay here with Kiba and Hinata-chan." Anko was about to argue when the blond boy disappeared down the trail. "Shit!."

Naruto ran as hard as he could and after about 5 minutes he reached Kurenai. He saw her bleeding with one arm hanging limply. She faced off against a massive animal. It was the side of a house and as fast as Guy on steroids.

Somewhere in Kohona Gai, sneezed before returning to training.

Naruto charged in as the creature attacked. He drew kis katana and slashed the creature across the nose. In retaliation the creature slashed a paw at Naruto. While he dodged the claws the blow knocked his katana out of his hands. It flew into the woods and then the paw came back and slashed Naruto's chest. Kurenai rushed forward and stabbed the creature in the eye. In retaliation it slapped her with a paw slamming her against a tree.

Naruto watched his sensei smash into the tree before collapsing onto the ground. She coughed up a little blood. Naruto was outraged. He felt anger take control. And then a voice in his ears. **"Yes Kit feed your anger. We will dispose of this unworthy opponent."**

Kurenai watched her student become enveloped in a mist of red chakra. The blond then disappeared reappearing above the beast delivering a savage kick to the head. A massive crack was audible as the creature cried out in pain. Naruto however ignored it. He then punched it in the other eye. Blood and pus shot out of the rapidly deflating eye ball. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and wrapped an explosive seal on the handle. He forced chakra into his feet and launched the kunai into the creature's mouth. The kunai pierced the creatures tongue. Naruto jumped off as the explosion blasted the creatures head open showering him and Kurenai in a gore shower. Naruto impacted the ground and bounced twice before his head smashed into a tree. The blond grabbed his sword from a bush next to the tree before forcing himself up. He stoed his sword then picked up Kurenai.

Naruto forced himself to walk back to the camp. Only after he handed a wounded Kurenai to Anko did Naruto sleep. In fact the blond Shinobi fell face forward into the ground.

Naruto woke up in a foreign bed. HE opened his eyes to see a completely white room. He covered his eyes with his arm. When he tried to move the other he couldn't. He whipped his head over to look at his arm but grasped his head as it exploded in pain. After the pain receded Naruto looked at his arm. It was covered in a cast as was his chest. He sat up slowly to look around the room. Hana, Tsume, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko sat in the room. Naruto looked at his family and team. He spotted his clothes on the other side of the room. He got out of bed and walked over grabbed them then went to the bathroom. He quickly changed his clothes and tied on his headband. He reentered his room to find everyone still asleep. Naruto then smiled. He strapped on his kunai holster and Katana. He pulled Kitamaru out from the bed and placed him in the bed. The fox looked at Naruto.

'Naruto shouldn't you stay and get some rest?'

'Kitamaru since when can you communicate with me telepathically?'

'The Haimaru brothers showed me how to.'

'Okay and no I don't need rest. I need this damn cast off.' The fox sighed and then curled up in his partner's hood. Naruto was just about to exit the hospital room when Kurenai's voice broke his thought train.

"Naruto where do you think you are going?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck, "To go train Kurenai-sensei."

"No get back in the bed, you need the rest."

"But Kurenai-sensei I need to train!" She shook her head no. Naruto then decided to train anyway. He turned around and darted out of the room before jumping through an open window. He landed on the hospital's lower roof and ran across. HE jumped the gap ontp a lower roof before he jumped on an awning sliding down it to street level. He then blended in with the crowd and headed to the Hokage monument to begin his training. When he arrived he was meet with The Hokage and Kurenai.

"Oh Hiya Jii-chan!"

"Naruto Kurenai tells me you escaped from the hospital. Is this true?"

"Yes but I need to train to become stronger."

"Naruto go back to the hospital or I will dismiss you from the Shinobi corps." Naruto looked down and walked over to Kuernai who bowed to the Hokage.

The two walked in silence. Kurenai couldn't take it anymore and turned to the blond. "Hey how about some ramen?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Ok sensei!" Kurenai and Naruto entered Ichraiku's ramen and ordered. Naruto pulled out his wallet and payed for his and Kurenai's. After about 7 bowls each the two burped loudly then bowed to Teuchi.

"Bye Ayame and Teuchi-san. I will see you tomorrow hopefully." Naruto then turned to his sensei.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei?"

"What Naruto?"

"Were you scared in the woods fighting that thing?"

Kurenai stopped and looked at Naruto. "Naruto every Shinobi is afraid when they face death. We just don't let it cloud our actions or jugdements. And that reminds me." Anko knelt down and kissed Naruto's cheek and hugged him. The blond genin blushed profusely at touched where Kurenai's lips meet his flesh.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, what was that for?"

"For saving my life Naruto. Thank you." Naruto blushed again. He stuttered abit finally managing to mumble I will protect my precious people. Kurenai felt a blush coming but managed to hold it in not letting the blond see it.

Inside she was jumping around. '_Why did that affect me? He is Hana's little brother. That and he is only twelve. ' Then Kurenai remembered one thing in the Shinobi corp no one cared about age. Regardless though Kurenai decided to have a chat with Anko and Hana. She and Asuma recently had a fight and broke up now she was intersted in Naruto. Was it to soon?_


	6. Chapter 6

**All Happy Holidays. I hope everyone enjoys their holidays! Please R and R the story. I will keep updating over the Holiday. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. **

**I do NOT own Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he left the hospital. He hated the white rooms and sterile smell. He exited with Tsume. Hana was currently with Anko and Kurenai while Kiba was at home asleep from a hard training the day before. He went home and changed. After sitting in the hospital for a week he wanted to train hard. He looked over a Kitamaru who sat on the bed looking at him. 'Naruto you have to train alone today y friend.'

"Why Kitamaru?"

'I am going out with Akamaru to look for mates.'

'Ok then, have fun.' Naruto then strapped on his katana and walked to the training field. When he arrived he saw his sister and Kurenai-sensei walk away while Anko sat down under a tree. Naruto walked over and sat next to his sensei. Anko looked over at the blond and sighed.

"Your really excited to be able to train again aren't you?"

"Yeah, I hate hospitals."

"Well I guess we will start with your elemental affinity." She handed him a paper and told him to funnel chakra into it.

He did and the paper ripped in half, got soaked and crinkled. Kurenai was visibly surprised. "Naruto you have a Lightning, Wind and Water affinity. That makes you one of three wind users in Kohona. I'll talk to Asuma to see if he will help you. I have a water and Kakashi has a lightning affinity. I'll speak to him as well."

"Sensei is it normal to have three affinities?"

Kurenai paused and looked at her student. "No not really Naruto."

"Is this why the village hates me?" Kurenai turned to her student.

"Naruto lets go see the hokage about it."

Kurenai stood up with her student. The two headed towards the Hokage tower and went to the Hokage's office. The secretary was out so they knocked.

"Enter." The two walked into the office and Naruto sprung off with the million dollar question.

"Jiji-chan, why does the village hate me?" The Third sighed and stood up. He filled his pipe and lit the tobacco.

"Naruto the village hates you due to massive ignorance. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the 9 tailed Fox inside you. You are a hero Naruto. The village are all ignorant civilians and ignorant Shinobi." Naruto felt his emotions rise and he felt a set of arms embrace him. He hugged Kurenai back as he cried into her shoulders. She whispered words of comfort into his ear and after a few minutes his head rose from her shoulder. He turned to the Hokage.

"Jiji-chan I want a C rank for the team so I can prove to the village that I will always protect them even if they don't want me too."

"Naruto your team will get one in a month after I feel you are ready. Take the month off and have the team practice jutsus Kurenai-san."

"Yes Hokage-sama, also Naruto has a triaffinity. Lightning, Wind, and Fire."

"Okay I will assign Kakashi to him since he knows numerous wind styles. Also Naruto have this scroll." The old man turned and selected a scroll from his own Library titiled 'Wind Styles and the Basics.' Naruto grinned and bowed. The old man smiled and nodded to his surrogate grandson. The genin and jounin then stood up and bowed to the Hokage once more before exiting. Kurenai dropped Naruto home.

"Bye Naruto, be at the field tomorrow at 7 and remind Kiba as well."

"Okay Kurenai-sensei. Thank you for your support." He whispered Kurenai-chan hoping the jounin wouldn't hear. Unfortunately she did. Her reaction however was unexpected. She smiled.

"Naruto-_kun _just make sure you don't call me chan during training. Anytime else is ok." After another goodbye the jounin departed leaving Naruto to tell his brother about training.

The two boys entered the training ground. They saw a new jounin talking to their senseis. They greeted the new sensei. Naruto assumed it was the Kakashi man the Hokage talked about. The man introduced himself as Kakashi and greeted the group. Kurenai took Kiba while Anko took Hinata and they began to pratice fire jutsu. Kakashi handed Naruto a leaf and told him to cut with only his chakra. Naruto pictured a sword in his mind and funneled his chakra into the leaf. He heard Kakashi gasp and he opened his eyes to see the leaf cut in two. Kakashi then told him to practice these seals. Naruto ran through the seals. After he managed to do them without a mistake he molded chakra and cheered as a gust of wind pushed over a tree. Naruto smiled. He kept practicing before Kakashi turned to him.

"Wanna try a lightning jutsu?"

"Sure."

"I figure since you have good chakra control you might need an assassination jutsu for if you get into any major combat. This is called the Chidori." Kakashi ran through the seals then Naruto followed him. After 5 minutes he molded the Chakra and then lightning surrounded his hand and Naruto thrust it forward into a tree only to have his arm appear out of the other side.

"Wow thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then carried on learning more jutsu. After a few hours Kurenai and Anko and Kakashi let the genins go home. Kakashi left while Kurenai and Anko went to meet Hana. The three jounin continued to discuss the team and Kurenai couldn't hold back anymore.

"Guys I think I have feelings for Naruto." The group looked like someone dropped a bomb on them.

Naruto sat in his room cleaning his katana when Kitamaru came over. 'Naruto lets go for a run!'

"Why not." He put his katana in its sheath and pulled his boots on. Naruto then went out his window and started a long run around the village with Kitamaru following. When they reached a clearing Naruto looked to Kitamaru.

"Wanna practice the family jutus?"

'Of course!' The blond genin then ran through the handseals. "Fang over Fang!" Kitamaru transformed into a clone of Naruto and both felt their claws extend and they began to rotate over each other and cut through the trees. They stopped and laid down. They continued for a few hours all the while unaware of the women watching him.

"Kurenai Anko how is he so powerful?"

"Well Anko and Kakashi have been teaching him alot of jutsu and he has a few dozen scrolls from me and the Hokage as well Hana."

Kurenai said nothing as she watched the blond run through more jutsu. Finally he used his Chidori that Kakashi taught him and smashed the tree. There was an explosion and then nothing. Kurenai watched in horror of her students destructive power. She turned to the group.

"We have to find Kaskhi! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!"

Naruto though he heard Kurenai but he figured he was imagining it and he walked back to the house. His mind on Kurenai.


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt in a giving mood so I wrote another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember to R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A Month has passed. Team 8 is preparing for there first C rank**

Naruto finished packing and strapped on his katana. He had spent the last month on jutsu and kenjutsu. He exited his room as Kiba exited his. The two boys hugged Tsume and Hana before the left the house. They meet Akamaru and Kitamaru in the yard. Both were now about the size of the Haimaru brothers. The four walked to the gate to meet their team. Naruto had butterflies about the mission. He wasn't sure why. He assumed it was because of they were leaving the village.

Anko woke up and put a hand on her head. She had a hang over again. She vaguely remembered a dream involving a blond Shinobi and herself. She blushed at the memory. Then she remembered the mission. She jumped up and ran through her apartment. She grabbed her bag then her keys and exited and locked her door. Then she went out a window and ran across the roof tops. When she finally jumped down and landed at the meeting area she saw Naruto and Kitamaru walking towards her. Behind him was Kiba and Akamaru. She saw Naruto had two cups in his hand. He approached her with caution knowing she wasn't a morning person. He offered her a coffee which she greedily accepted. After she finished it she looked up.

"Naruto-kun you treat me too good." Naruto just smiled and rubbed his neck. Kiba and Kurenai laughed at the odd couple. Hinata arrived and Kurenai read the mission scroll to the team.

"_Escort the bridge builder to Wave and protect him while he completes the bridge. Collect the money after the completion of the mission." Kurenai then looked at the team before turning and leading them to meet the bridge builder. _

_The first 3 days where uneventful. On the fourth night Naruto woke up with a feeling of tension. He took extra time making sure he could draw his katana easily and then tightened his backpack so it wouldn't jingle or make noise. Then he exited the tent and made the breakfeast for the team since he learned to cook before he was adopted by the Inuzuka clan. Once everyone was done with breakfeast Naruto took point while Hinata was in middle with Kiba on the end. Kurenai and Anko stood walked with Hinata guarding Tazuna. Naruto then stepped in a puddle. He passed through while his hand dropped to his katana. He heard a splash then two screams. He turned and saw in slow motion his two senseis get ripped open by a razor chain. He screamed before he became enveloped in another red cloak. He charged forward fast enough the two enemy ninja thought he just appeared. His sword slicing through one's head as the though it was butter. The second dodged the blade before whipping his chain. He didn't expect the blond to grab it and grin as blood ran down his arm. Then there was a flash and he saw nothing. _

_Naruto collapsed to his knees and began to cry about the lose of his senseis. Then he steeled himself and looked at the team. _

"_We must complete the mission. With the mist ninja this is no longer a C rank." He then tensed when he heard laughter. It sounded almost like._

"_Ah Naruto did you miss me hum?" Naruto turned to see his senseis and he lost control as he rushed forward and embraced Kurenai. Hinata and Kiba ran and tackled Anko._

"_Naruto Anko and I are proud of you. By acknowledging the mission isn't complete you show that you understand the mission comes first. For that I am not going to kill you for sexually assaulting me." She was however hiding a deep blush at the blond's embrace. Anko watched in amusment. If she would have to bet she'd bet it all on the two becoming a couple._

_Hinata watched as her long time crush embraced another woman. She was heart broken and realized that he would never see her as anything other than a teammate and possibly a friend. She then spoke up for the first time since she began to talk. _

"_I think we should begin to move on from here." Naruto broke his embrace from Kurenai but noticed she still hugged him. Kurenai looked up and nodded as well. Kurenai removed her arms from Naruto and stood next to him. She was beginning to realize her true feelings for the blond. They went another day before they arrived at the Island of Wave. After they left the boat they were meet by a single shinobi. He had a large sword drawn and wore bandages on his face. Anko looked on in awe as Kurenai felt fear. Naruto drew his own sword as did Kiba. Naruto looked to Kiba and shook his head. The enemy shinobi disappered in a thick mist until Naruto used his jutsu to dispel it. _

"_Wind style Devastation!" The mist was forced away just in time for Naruto to charge forward to block a vertical slash at Anko. There was a clang and then nothing. N aruto funneled chakra into his blade and pushed back against the enemy shinboi's. The enemy ninja kicked Naruto and then he had an idea as he flew back into the mist. He charged forward and went to slash. As the enemy ninja went to block Naruto sent a fireball into the man's chest. He blocked it mostly but still received massive burns to his body. His blade then slammed into Naruto's shoulder. _

_Kurenai felt fear rise as the blond dispelled. Then she saw 4 more Naruto's run forward. One had a chidori in his hands and thrust it into the mist ninja's chest. Only to have the sword in front of his body. Then he dodged the chidori and slashed the blond across his back splattering blood everywhere. Then Zabuza looked up and saw two jounin and two more genin. Then the blond at his feet thrust a sword into Zabuza's chest as a fox charged and bit the man on the throat. The body dissolved into water before Kitamaru could kill the mist shinobi. He appeared above Naruto then slumped forward a senbon in his neck. _

"_I thank you for weakening him for me. I have been tracking him for a week." The hunter ninja jumped from the branch then grabbed the body and shunshined away leaving the Kohona ninja to tend to Naruto. Kurenai ran over and was relived to see it wasn't deep but it was large. She quickly healed the cut and then smacked the blond over the head. _

"_Damn it Naruto you had me worried." Kurenai then quickly hugged the blond genin before helping him up. She carried him all the way to Tazuna's house before placing him in a bed and start a debrief with the rest of the team._


	8. Chapter 8

**Prepare for some intense feelings all! Now it begins! Remember to R&R and also I still need stories for my Anko Naruto Community as well as my Ino Naruto community. You can PM me them. Also Remember to check out Romulus123's The Broken Ones**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Naruto woke up and stretched. He exited the room and walked into the living room. He kept dreaming about the two chunin he killed. He realized that being a shinobi wasn't a game. He could die anyday so he decided to grow up. He would become more serious about being a shinobi.

He greeted his two sensei and then his brother and Hinata. They looked at the blond and saw the change on his face. His eyes that once contained a child innocence and mischief now contained determination and concentration. He then noticed Tsuanmi and he bowed and greeted her. She looked at the blond child then noticed his sword and bandage on his leg. She watched in silence as the boy walked out followed by a fox as tall as his shoulder. After the door shut she turned to the other shinobi.

"Who is that."

"That's my brother Naruto."

"Oh why does he seem so different from you Kiba-san? You said that he was loud and mischievous?" Kurenai took over explaining.

"He just took his first life a few days ago and the next day he was injuried and that's when we got her so he is just mourning. He will return to his old self soon." Anko however felt that they had lost the loud gaki for the new quieter determined gaki. She decided she would help him and work on kenjutsu with him. Kurenai got up and walked out and observed the blond. He was using a new jutsu that produced a large water dragon. The Dragon slammed into a tree and took it down before continuing on. Kurenai summoned her katana and decided to catch the blond off guard. She ran forward and slashed. There was a clang as her blade met that of her opponent's blade. She pushed her forward. The blond pulled back causing Anko to lose balance. She used her forward momentum of falling and rolled then put the blade to the blond's throat.

"Naruto jutsu aren't as important as close combat. A water dragon won't help if your neck is opened from a katana slash. Zabuza won't give you a chance to use any jutsu over a few hand seals so you have to be able to fight him with a sword and basic justu. Everyday you and I will spar. You and I will protect Tazuna while Kurenai trains Hinata and Kiba. Now you are pretty good but Zabuza wasn't one of the Seven Swordsmen for nothing. What is the most powerful jutsu you have?"

Naruto stored his sword and placed his hand on his chin while his other hand supportred his elbow and thought. After a moment he spoke up. "It is a tie between the Chidori, and Lightning Bomb. I guess Blade Storm is good so is wind bullets and water bullets. I also have one water jutsu that imprisions people in a buble."

"Okay well which of those had the least seals?"

"Chidori and my bullet jutsus. Blade storm and Water prison have few seals as well."

"Okay well practice working them into your kenjutsu as well as Kage Bunshin." Naruto nodded and began to practice. He suprsied Kurenai when he preformed all the jutsu without so much as sweat. Then his hand was surrounded in lightning as his other hand rose and wind blades surrounded his arm. He called out Gatsuga and his partner and himself rolled over each other in a drill. Kurenai was surprised. She had never seen that before and made sure to tell Hana about her new little brother.

After a few hours of intense training Naruto entered the house. Kurenai went in a few hours ago and when Naruto walked in told him no one was home. Tsunami when out to pick up her son and Kiba went with her with Hinata. Naruto went into the kitchen and looked at the ingridents. He decided to just relax and wait for dinner. He would help Tsunami cook. He didn't want to offend her by touching the kitchen stuff without her permission.

Naruto sat on the couch next to Kurenai in the living room. She surprised him by asking him some questions.

"So Naruto like any girls?"

"Well there is Sakura but she only see Sasuke-teme. Other than that no." Kurenai smiled internally.

He lifted her chin. He looked in her eyes and Kurenai noticed his now blue eyes seemed to go one forever.

"Naruto-kun promise me that you aren't the fox. I know that people say you are but you aren't promise me you remember that okay?"

"I promise but if someone threatens my precious people I will become the fox and I will make even the fox worship me! That includes you too sensei no one will hurt you while I am alive!"

Kurenai then moved her face closer to his. She felt his breath on her face and then she moved closer and pressed her lips onto his lightly. She pulled back in shock. Then she looked at the blond who had a deep blush and a look of shock. Then she felt his arm pull her closer and she felt his lips on hers again. She relaxed into the kiss then Kitamaru yipped. And the two broke apart just in time as the door opened annocuing the arrrival of Anko back from escorting Tazuna all day.

Kurenai noticed the Naruto's blush and hoped that no one would notice.

Later in the night after dinner Kurenai looked at her friend as they went to the room they shared. Anko closed the door and Kurenai confessed to her friend. "Anko Naruto and I kissed. What do I do? I am with Asuma but I only feel like this with Naruto. What do I do?"

Anko for her part laughed and then answered as though it was obvious. "Wait until he makes chunnin to make it official but tell him about your feelings."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"First you said he kissed back right?" Kurenai nodded, "Second, he steals glances at you all the time, then he cried when he thought you were dead, and now he vows to protect you no matter what? Kurenai the kid loves you!" Kurenai smiled as she belived her friend. She hugged her friend and thanked her. Then she climbed into bed and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto woke up and entered the room. He was greeted by everyone eating breakfest. Tazuna looked at the blond. He for the first time noticed the change in the boy's eyes.

"Naruto you seem different."

"After facing the chunin I realized that me goofing around instead of training could get me killed so I am no longer going to kid around instead I must prepare." Tazuna nodded and returned to his breakfast. Anko looked at the blond then to Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded. "Naruto you and Hinata will escort Tazuna today. Anko and I are going to patrol the beaches and Kiba will stay with Tsunami and Inari. Naruto nodded then returned to his room. After a few minutes he returned with his Katana strapped across his back and Kitamaru by his side. He looked at Hinata who blushed intensly and stood up. She placed her bowl in the sink as Tazuna finished off his coffee. Then he got up and exited the house with the two genin. When they arrived at the bridge Tazuna went to begin work with his labor force and Naruto sat down against Kitamaru who quickly fell asleep. He looked at Hinata who seemed to stand ramrod straight.

"Hinata-chan? Would you like to sit?" Hinata blushed and then nodded once. She sat down and was surprised at the fox. It was like sitting against a pillow. After she settled Naruto turned to her.

"So Hinata tell me about yourself. We never really talk and I didn't really associate with people in the academy."

"O-oh I d-don't k-k-know wh-where to sta-start."

"Hmm how about your dream."

"O-oh I…I w-want to r-re-remove th-the bra-branch seal." Naruto however decided to see about the stutter.

"Hinata are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be I will protect you from harm." This only served to make the raven haired girl even more nervous.

"Na-Naruto-kun I sens-sense n-n-ninja." As soon as the words left her mouth the whistle of kunai were heard. Then there was a sound of knives hitting flesh. Then the sound of a clone dispelling. Hinata saw two ninja. One with a sword then other with a a mask obscuring their face. Naruto became serious instantly and turned to Hinata.

"Hinata go and get Kiba and Kurenai and Anko. I will hold them here. RUN NOW!" Hinata turned to him.

"Naruto-kun I will handle the second my Byakugan will help use a shadow clone to get reinforcements." Naruto looked in shock at the loss of her stutter and the sudden confidence. He nodded then sent 3 bunshins to get reinforcements.

Zabuza strolled forward slowly taking his time and dragging his sword behind him. He didn't waste his chakra with a mist cover since the blond could easily just use a wind jutsu. When he finally stopped he watched 3 clones run in two directions and heeded it no mind. He would leave the blond alive long enough to see reinforcements. He then laughed as charged.

Naruto barely dodged a vertical slash. He tried to draw his katana and succeeded. After he blocked a horitzontal slash he felt a bone jarring kick to his sternum. He flew back and crashed into a pile of lumber. He stood back up and collapsed to his knees. He coughed up blood and forced himself up. Suddenly two memories filled his head. Kiba running towards the bridge and Anko and Kurenai running as well. Naruto looked over to Hinata and saw she was in a massive dome. He then turned to face his opponent and got ready to try to hold out.

Hinata watched her opponent make a dome of Ice then disappear into a mirror. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. She saw her opponent in a mirror and she launched a kunai. The kunai cracked the mirror but it was repaired almost instantaneous. She began to think of a strategy when she heard the sound of a very angry dog and Kiba. Then she heard the famous jutsu and Kiba appeared in the dome with her followed by Akamaru.

Naruto and Kitamaru just launched a combined attack at Zabuza and were blocked by his sword. Zabuza went to slash at Kitamaru when Naruto blocked the blade. Kitamaru then launched at the enemy ninja and sunk his teeth into the enemy ninja's throat only to have him pop and turn into a puddle. Naruto bent his knees slightly before launching forward but not before Zabuza's sword severed his Achilles tendon in his right foot. Naruto barely managed to pull his foot out of the attack before it was amputated by the sword. He looked down and realized he couldn't fight his opponent. Then a voice in his head took over.

"**Kit Let me take over." **Naruto reluctantly agreed. He felt a massive power rush just as the two jounin arrived.

Kurenai and Anko arrived at the bridge and immediately were washed over in a massive wave of chakra. They felt despair and sadness as they drew closer to Naruto. They watched him charge at the enemy swordsmen and run through handsigns.

"**Fuuton: **Bureidosutomu**(1)" **

The blond exhaled a massive burrage of wind blades and to Anko and Kurenai horror they cut through Zabuza's arms and legs. The enemy collapsed to the ground. They ran forward and Kurenai put the man in a genjutsu as well as Naruto. Anko then killed Zabuza with a kunai. Then the body collapsed into water. Kurenai released Naruto from the genjutsu and watched as the blond reverted back to his human form. He grabbed his katana and charged at the newly appeared Zabuza. However he slashed.

Hinata turned to Kiba and Akamaru, All three were covered in senbon and Hinata had an idea. She was tracking the enemy ninja.

"Kiba when I say go use fang over fan where I point to." He nodded. Hinata watched as the enemy shinobi pause and then lean out to throw his snebon.

"GO!" Hinata pointed at the mirror and Kiba and Akamaru used the justu and caught the enemy shinboi. Due to Haku's lost of concentration the jutsu failed. Hinata ran forward and sealed all of his tenketsu before slamming a flat palm into the boy's chakra coil thus ending his life. Then both Kiba and Hinata collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto saw Zabuza dodge his slash then stab the blond in the stomach. Naruto gasped in pain then shock as he felt first a massive amount of pain then nothing. He looked down at the sword before collapsing forward with Anko and Kurenai screaming.

The two jounin saw their blond genin fall. When he hit the ground his body was enveloped in red chakra again but now it was defined and there where two tails. Then Naruto stood up and ripped the sword out of his chest. He laughed at the sword then drew his own. HE crossed them and forced his chakra into it and then slashed them apart. A red x of wind blades charged at the mist ninja. When he jumped to avoid it he felt 4 snake bits that pulled him back into the path of the attack then he felt massive pain then nothing,

Anko and Kurenai watched as the mist swordsmen fell. Naruto lost his red chakra and fell forward. When Anko and Kurenai got there they saw him take a soldier pill then stand up. He turned to them. "I have a feeling we will meet the employer soon."

Then they heard a laugh. When they turned they saw a man they assumed was the employer.

"I thank you all for killing Zabuza for me. Now I just have to kill the bridge builder myself since Zabuza failed." He turned to his hench men who charged. Kurenai however placed them all in a genjutsu that ade them commit sucide and then Anko killed the leader.

After another week waiting for Tazuna to finish the bridge the Konoha team finally began the journey home. Anko and Naruto were in the back while Kiba and Hinata where talking and Hinata kept blushing.

Kurenai decided to confront the blond about the kiss.

"Naruto we need to talk about what happened in Tazuna's"

"Kurenai-sensei I know it was a mistake I want it to not be but I admit it was." Kurenai nodded before pulling him close.

"Naruto until you make chunin we can't tell people we are in a relationship. But if you are interested in me we can hide it until your promotion."

"Sensei you read my mind."

**Wind Style: Blade Storm (1)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is being changed to a Kurenai x Naruto I know alot of you will probably hate me and stop following me and my story but just you have to realize an author writes best when he enjoys what he writes. I feel this makes the story better s I hope I have your support if not I am sorry I can't peak your intrest. Please no flames seeing as I worked really hard on this story and it was originally an Kurenai story but I tried Anko and didn't like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

It was a few weeks later that Kurenai began to train her team for the chunin exams. After talking to Anko and Naruto she was surprised to see that Naruto really changed after his first kill. He was calm and calculating and even cold towards those who underestimate him. He looked at his senseis.

"Kuenai-sensei, Anko-sensei I request the time before the exams off to train under Tenzou-san. He agreed to train me to achieve my goal."

Anko and Kurenai were intrigued to say the least. The blond suddenly became like a blond Aburame. "What is your dream Naruto?"

"To become an Anbu captain and defend Kohona with my life if necessary." The two were hit suddenly. Kurenai recently broke up with Asuma and Anko was worried about her budding relationship. Then they turned to each other.

"Anko when did Naruto become an ice cube?"

"I guess the shock permenatly changed him."

"Well Hinata is training in clan jutsus and Kiba is as well. I guess we have a month off until the exams."

Naruto appeared in a tornado in front of Yamato. He turned to the blond genin. Without a word he drew his sword and rushed the blond. He slashed and Naruto blocked it before kicking the man in the groin. Yamato replaced himself with a log and then charged in again. Naruto saw this and charged as well. He lunged with the katana. Yamato saw this and turned to the side so the sword's tip passed by harmlessly before he grabbed the arm and broke Naruto's wrist. He held his sword to the blond's throat. He was surprised though when Naruto back flipped away and ran through hand seals even with the broken wrist.

"Kage Bunshin" Then 5 Narutos poofed in and charged. The real Naruto charged with a kunai. He dodged a sword slash and went to stab Yamato with a blade. The knife was stopped by an iron grip on the wrist. Naruto jumped and delivered a double kick to Yamato's chest. The sound of ribs breaking was evident as Yamato called an end to the fight.

"Naruto with the proper training and a promotion you will fit in with the Anbu well. So our schedule for this month will be kenjutsu as well as taijutsu. Your ninjutsu is very good however your chakra control is atrocious. We will do that. And finally if you want to be a Anbu kenjutsu specialist you should switch to a ninjato instead of a katana."

"I like my Katana it has reach over a ninjato and it is also able to funnel Fuuton Chakra."

"Whatever you choose meet at the training ground tomorrow at 8 oclock. Now lets go get your training gear." The two then headed to the Anbu headquaters. Naruto followed Yamato down a deserted hallway into an armory. Yamato headed over to a trunk and pulled out everything Anbu wear except a mask. Yamato handed the equipment to Naruto who accepted it. Yamato then walked over to the wall and pulled down a sword scabbard and threw it to Naruto.

"Your Katana stays in that or else you do not use it for training." Naruto nodded and transferred his sword to its new scabbard. After that Yamato pulled out a seal and slapped it on Naruto's armor. Receiving a questioning look Yamato elaborated.

"This seal activates your armor to increase its weight." Yamato made a ram seal and Naruto almost collapsed from the weight. Yamato then laughed. "Go run 5 laps around Kohona and then 100 push ups one armed then 100 for the other arm, then 200 sit ups and then you must leave here and travel to your house using only the roof tops. If you touch the ground you have to start over from the 5 laps go!" Naruto nodded and ran out the door.

7 hours later Naruto arrived at his house bloodied bruised and beaten. Yamato for the fourth and fifth lap decided to have Naruto dodge kunai and exploding tags. Naruto laid down on the bed and immediately feel into a sleep.

Naruto awoke to knocking on the door. He opened it to see Hana and Tsume with Kitamaru looking at Naruto.

"Naruto why are you in Anbu training gear?"

"Yamato said I have to train in it." Hana's mouth dropped.

"Yamato is training you?"

"Yes though I think trying to kill me is more exceptionable as an name for my activities. But when I get chunin I will be eligible for the Anbu." Hana and Tsume looked at him. Kitamaru for his part was surprised. He crawled onto the bed with Naruto and curled up next to the blond who absently rubbed a hand through the fox's hair.

"Well I have to get some sleep. I have to be at the training grounds at 8 tomorrow." Hana and Tsume nodded. They walked out of his room. Hana turned to her mother.

"Kiba said it started after Naruto killed the mist brothers."

"Well I have a feeling that old Naruto won't be back especially if Yamato is training him. Oh well at least we know Naruto will be an Anbu captain before he makes jounin." Hana nodded and went to her room and laid down.

The next morning Naruto woke up and walked out of his room dressed for training. He looked to Kitamaru and smiled. "Today will be fun." Naruto then opened the door and walked out before closing the door behind him. He and Kitamaru were walking when they ran into Kurenai and Anko walking towards the Dango shop.

"Morning Anko-sensei, Morning Kurenai-sensei." Both jounins where shocked at Naruto in front of them. He was bruised slightly but more importantly in Anbu clothes. When he noticed their looks he smiled. "Yamato said to train in Anbu gear." Anko then noticed the seal on the blond's armor.

"Naruto let me see your vest." Naruto offered his vest and Anko was surprised when she felt the weight of the vest. She was about to open her mouth when Naruto smiled. "Sorry Anko-sensei I am going to be late for training!" Naruto ran to the training ground. When he arrived he met Yamato and was relieved he was on time. Yamato gave him the day plan and they began. Naruto began with another 5 laps around Kohona. Then after he finished Yamato started with Kenjutsu.

He drew his ninjato just as Naruto drew his katana. Naruto dropped into his stance and waited. After a few minutes Yamato charged. He slashed at Naruto's neck but there was the sound of metal on metal. Naruto kicked Yamato's knee and was rewarded with a crack before the ninja disappeared in smoke. 'When did he make a clone?' Yamato then appeared behind the blond and thrust at his back. Naruto twisted to avoid the sword before delivering a cupped palm to Yamato's throat. The jounin was surprised but it wore off instantly as he ducked under Naruto's slash before he head butted the blond's stomach. Naruto felt the air explode from his lungs before his back smacked into the ground. A blade was placed at his throat. However Naruto batted the blade away before pushing off the ground. Sprining up Naruto smashed his head into Yamato's chest sending the jounin's head back reeling. Naruto then pressed his advantage and kicked the man's stomach then yanking out his leg. Naruto then put his katana right to the man's throat. Yamato then made seal quickly and sunk into the ground disappearing. Naruto was furious and began to search the area when four massive pillars surrounded him before smaller bars shot out making a prison. Yamato came into the jail and removed Naruto's katana before reappearing outside the cell.

"Okay Naruto chakra control helps in situations like this. Use a miniscle amount of chakra only enough to cut the bars. Anymore and you are detected and killed. Anyless and the bar alerts me to tampering and you are detected and killed. You have until 8 tonight when you will e interrogated about your mission. Naruto then found a loop hole or so he thought. Quickly finding a broken training post to switch with Naruto switched places with the log. Hwever Yamato was waiting anf knocked the blond out.

Naruto woke up in a large cell. Water was dripping down he wall and he was soaked. He had no bed or blanket just the wet stone floor to sleep on. Then Yamato came in and laughed. "Naruto had this been a real situation you would be under intense interogation possibly resulting in your death. You have all night to escape. If you don't then you can't fit in Anbu. You are in a chakra suppresion seal so everything will be done physically good luck. Naruto cursed. Then he heard the door close. He scanned the hall way for anything of use. After a while he saw a kunai just out of reach stuck in a table. Naruto removed his shirt as well as his pants. He then tied his headband on the end of his makeshift rope and tried to lasso it around the table. On the 7th try he was successful and he got the kunai from the table. He replaced his clothes and hide the kunai in his boot. After a few minutes a guard with keys entered. He brought food and opened the door to the cell. Seeing the table moved he was suspicious. Then he collapsed when the kunai landed in his face. Naruto then grabbed his foot and pulled the body over. After removing the keys he hide the body in the shadowy part of his cell then he scavenged 3 kunai and a 4 foot spool of ninja wire. Naruto took two kunai and climbed up the wall and into the shadows as he heard voices. After a few minutes a lone guard entered, Naruto dropped then put a lasso over his neck and hung the body from the ninja wire on the ceiling.

Yamato watched as Naruto efficiently exited the prison escaping interrogation.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am starting my own ark next chapter about the Oto Kohona war. Naruto will be doing alot of missions but there will still be some Kurenai loving. Hinata and Kiba will be involved as well but Kitamaru will be heavily involved. I hope everyone liked this chapter but I know the chnin exams are boring as was the Gaara fight but I will make it up to you. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto's training flew past and now it was the night before the chunin exams. Naruto arrived at the restaurant to meet his team and sensei for dinner before the exams. When he entered he saw his team nad quickly joined them. He was glad to see they waited for him to order and the group ordered. After that Kurenai began to question Naruto about his training since no one had seen him except Kiba. Even then it was entering and exiting the house. Naruto for his part told his senseis about his training.

"Well I start everyday with 5 laps around Kohona in my vest. It is now up to an extra 100 pounds and then I train Kenjutsu with Yamato-sensei and then we switch to Jounin and then we study tatics as well as history. After that we have an all out battle and if I beat his clone training is over. If I lose then I run 5 laps around the village then 300 pushs ups one armed. Then 300 hundred for the other arm then 600 hundred sit-ups then 300 pulls ups and then I have to survive in the Forest of Death with no weapons and a chakra seal. The group was astonished. Gone was the blond obnoxious genin and now in his place was a blond Anbu chunnin possible. Kurenai was proud of her new intrest and decided to have a talk with him after dinner. After the food came several drunk shinobi entered the restaurant.

"Hey beautiful come give me a kiss and let me look at your red eyes." When Kurenai ignored them they all got up and circled the table. Anko was visibly angry and Kurenai turned to calm her down. Then she felt lips on her neck. Kurenai shot up and punched the man before his friends grabbed her and Anko and pinned them. Naruto for his part shot up and broke the man holding Kurenai's grip then smashed the man into the table before popping his arm out of socket. The other shinobi saw this and went to attack the blond. Naruto ducked under a punch and slammed the man's throat knocking him down. The last shinobi looked at the blond and lauhed,

"You managed to beat two chunins but you won't beat the jounin." Naruto charged the man and was thrown back. He slammed into a wall then he got up. The jounin charged him and went to smash Naruto back into the wall. As his hand came forward Naruto turned to the side and ducked under the hand and elbowed the man in the ribs and then kicked his knee in the side shooting the joint out of socket. Then Naruto was slammed into a table repeatedly making him lose consciousness.

Naruto woke up and saw his team and Tsume in the room. He looked around and cursed. Tsume laughed at his choice words.

"Naruto calm down now your awake your being released. Anbu saws you took down two chunin and a jounin but missed the last jounin."

"They kissed her but she didn't want it so I defended her honor. She didn't need me to but I wanted to I didn't want her to get covered in blood besides Yamato always told me to face threats without fear and do what is right." Tsume nodded and left just as Kurenai arrived back with coffee. She saw the blond awake and smiled. Kiba and Hinata went with Tsume to fill out paper work sensing Kurenai wanted some alone time.

Kurenai walked forward into the room before closing the door. She leaned over Naruto and kissed him gently much to his surprise. However Naruto didn't pull away instead he pulled Kurenai closer. After a few seconds Kurenai's tongue flicked out and Naruto's did as well and the two fought for dominance. After a few more seconds Kurenai broke it and found Naruto's eyes closed and smiling. His eyes opened and Kurenai smiled as well. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto you better get promoted soon I don't think I can wait anymore. Of course Kurenai knew she could wait forever for him but she wanted to motivate him. After this Naruto's Anbu side came out.

"Kurenai-chan Yamato-san trained me to become Anbu. If I fail the the cunin exams I feel I will have insulted his ability." Kurenai smiled and kissed the blond again but quickly broke the contact as Kiba and Hinata returned with Naruto's gear. Naruto took it and put it back on while everyone looked away. When they turned around they saw Naruto back in Anbu gear. Kurenai smiled and exited the room and Naruto left after saying he had training with Yamato. Kiba turned to Hinata and smiled.

"Well Hinata-chan since we didn't get to finish lunch and Anko-sensei is over at her apartment and my brother is going to train more how about I take you out to dinner." Hinata smiled and nodded. She ran home to get changed and met Kiba back at the restaurant.

Naruto was walking down the path with Kurenai. He was walking her home after training in genjutsu with her and Yamato. Kurenai grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it. He turned to her and she kissed him again. He smiled then hugged her close. Luckily because they where alone at the training field no one saw the contact.

"Kurenai-chan, if I get promoted after the exams I want to take you out on a date."

"Naruto when you get promoted after the exam I will be happy to accompany you on a date." Then he dropped Kurenai off at her apartment she shared with Anko then after seeing her make it inside he went back to the complex. He laid down and went to bed.

Hinata sat with Kiba at a table and was discussing her day. Kiba was listening intently.

"Today was hard. Father taught me how to use Byakugan through one eye. I think he is actually proud of me now because I finally beat my sister in a spar."

"That's great Hinata-chan. Though personally I think your father should have been proud since your days in the academy. You finished top Kunoichi of our class as well sa excelling in Genjutsu."

"Kiba-kun you are to kind." Hinata smiled at him and then the plates were cleared and the couple stood up. Kiba payed the bill and then walked Hinata home. When they arrived at the clan estate Hinata turned to Kiba. She hugged him and kissed him before running in the estate leaving Kiba at the gate blushing. He went home and decided to talk to Naruto about this. He went to his brothers room to find him awake cleaning his sword and armor. Naruto looked up from sharpening his katana and saw his brother.

"Naruto I need to talk to you about a relationship."

"Kiba I think you would be better asking Hana, I haven't ever been on a date."

"Naruto I can't ask Hana she is our sister remember?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay well first you need to make Hinata realize she is the only girl you want. Then you have you make sure that you make her feel beautiful and special everyday and most importantly agree but don't just bend over for her. Have a back bone about the larger issues but don't get mad. Just state your point and she will most likely agree or share her reason for disagreeing, That's my advice for you."

"Thanks Naruto also good job with those ninja at the restaurant."

"Kiba I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone not even Anko or Hinata. I kissed Kurenai sensei and I am taking her on a date once I make chunin."

Kiba smiled at his brother. "Nice man just remember to treat her right." Naruto nodded and Kiba exited leaving Naruto to think about Kurenai. After a while Naruto knew he could sleep so he went to the training ground and practiced more jutsu when he felt a presence approached. He turned to see Kurenai standing there watching him and Yamato dropped from the tree.

"Hey Naruto how about one last spar?"

"Your on Yamato-sensei." Naruto blocked a slash as Yamato charged. He retaliated with a kick to the ribs which Yamato jumped back to avoid. Naruto ran forward and slashed just as Yamato blobked it before attacking with a kunai. Naruto backflipped away and ran through hand seals.

"Fuuton: Juuha Shou (Wind release: Beast Wave strike)

The cresent of cutting wind blades approached Yamato he ran through his own hand seals.

Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Rising Mud wall) The wall blocked the wind blades and Yamato didn't see Naruto approach. Yamato felt a blade on his neck. He used a kawarmi jutsu and replaced himself with a log and then he ran through more hand seals.

Doton:Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu.)

Naruto responded with his own jutsu.

"Raiton: Rairyu no tatsumaki (Lightning release Lightning dragon Tornado) The two jutsus met and Naruto's chakra forced his to win as Yamato barely dodged his jutsu and dove. He called an end to the fight.

"Naruto I submit due to slight chakra exhaustion. Good job."

Naruto bowed to his sensei before he disappeared leaving Naruto alone with Kurenai. She was surprise by her student.

"Naruto what is your specialty you want for Anbu?"

"Well I am a Kenjutsu Ninjutsu dual specialist hopeful."

She nodded and was happy to see her boyfriend wouldn't have a problem passing the chunin exams. She kissed him once before teleporting back to her apartment.

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up and ran to meet Kiba and Hinata at the academy. The three then headed into the room to begin their test. They met up with most of the leaf genins as well as one named Kabuto. After talking to Kabuto and seeing his cards Naruto warned the team about him and to be careful. Then they saw Gaara.

"Guys avoid the red head at all costs he seems extremely dangerous."

They arrived and were given a paper test and then given instructions by the proctor.

"Hello I am Ibiki and this is the chunin exams. If you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from your score. If you are caught three times you and your team fail. The tenth question will be given 15 minutes before the end. Also if anyone fails the entire team fails. Begin."

The genins began and Naruto awas mulling over the directions. After about 15 minutes he realized he was suppose to cheat. He looked over and saw a paper with a sleeping genin already filled out. Quickly writing the answers he sat back.

After 45 minutes Naruto turned to see Kiba as well as Hinata finished. Ibiki presented the last question and Naruto turned to his teamamtes who shook their head no and they stayed.

5 minutes later they were told they passed the first part.

(A/N I am skipping to the beginning of the sound sand attack since the ranks will be presented after.)

Naruto looked at the shinobi begin fighting before he saw the Gaara. He jumped down and chased him senseing trouble coming.

Gaara turned and saw Naruto and laughed. "You can't beat me Mother says no one can!" Naruto then dodged a pillar of sand. He dodged another and another before running at the red head. He opened with a slash with his sword which was blocked by a sand shield. Naruto removed his Anbu armor and attacked. Due to the lack of armor he was faster and he went to slash but Gaara's sand stopped it then ripped the sword from his grip. Naruto switched to taijutsu and then he felt a massive spear of pain in his chest. He looed down and saw blood dripping from his chest. He ran through hand seals.

"Chidori!" NAruto easily cut through the sand and then the lightning broke Gaara's shoulder. Gaara screamed out in pain and then Naruto easily dodged the sand. However he realized it wasn't met to hit him. The sand surrounded Gaara body. Naruto realized he was a jinchuuriki and he decided to end this quickly to prevent damage to the village. Naruto charged forward while running through hand seals. Naruto jumped and was swatted aside like a fly. He smashed into a building wall and slide down. Another 2 sand spears smashed into him and he felt himself slipping away.

Kurenai finished a Sound ninja as she felt a massive chakra wave. Then she saw Kakashi heading towards it followed by Asuma and several Anbu. She followed.

Naruto was on the ground as sand shot towards him. After a few seconds Narto forced himself up and jumped out of the way. He had enough chakra for one last attack. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"**KIT THE TAIL IS HIS WEAKNESS USE YOUR FUUTON BLADE ON HIS TAIL THEN USE AN EXPLOSIVE SEAL ON THE WEAKER PART BELOW THE TAIL!" Naruto forced all his chakra into the attack and launched a Wind Blade Storm at the tail severing it. Then he launched a kunai with a explosive seal and it exploded knocking out Gaara. Then he felt Gaara's last attack as a sand spear stabbed into his chest again. Naruto was knocked ontp his back while his chest slowly healed itself. **

Kurenai and the other jounin arrived to find an unconscious Gaara and a very wounded Naruto but still awake. Kurenai felt fear rise in her throat as she rushed forward to him. She forced chakra into her hands and attempted to heal his wounds but was stopped when his hands grasped hers.

"Kurenai-chan I will be fine go protect the village." Kurenai shook her head no but stopped when Naruto stood up. He looked at her as he let Kyuubi take over his body to heal it faster. After the healing he forced the fox back into the cage. He took 2 solider pills then turned to the group.

"Anbu-sans he is a jinchuuriki and needs to have his chakra suppressed."

The Anbu nodded and took him away. Naruto then turned to Kurenai who was still shocked at his wounds. He kissed her not caring anymore. She kissed him back and they head the angry grunt of Asuma before he teleported away.

Naruto and Kurenai followed by Kakashi headed back to the to the arena to find all the enemy shinobi gone and the Hokage walking out supported by Yamato.

"Jiji-chan what happened."

"I faced an enemy Naruto one of my past. Orochimaru is behind this he impersonated The Kazekage so the Sand Shinobi are not to blame but the Oto ninja are. We are going to kill my former student."

After everyone calmed down a ceremony was held to promote all the leaf genin and then a funeral for all the fallen.

After Naruto's promotion he was given a mask by yamato who said he was in the Anbu and prepare for immediate deployment. Naruto turned to Kurenai.

"Our date will have to wait but I will do this." He then kissed her in front of everyone. "I will return to you my hime I promise on my honor as a shinobi." Everyone say this and smiled as she kissed him again. Then he hugged her and put on his mask of a fox and ran out following a Lion, a Bear, and a Hawk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again I apologize for the suck part last chapter. This chapter is my make up present to you all!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Fox, Hawk, Bear and Tenzou went towards Oto. They were to recon the enemy defenses and wreck havoc on the border positions to draw out more troops to make the road to Otogakure easier. However Orochimaru figured on this strategy and sent his personal guard the sound four to defeat any enemy Anbu that passes near the border. Each one lead a group of 50 that patrolled the border.

Tayuya was passed. She was promised a massive mission and what did she get babysitting and guarding the sand box. However her day was about to get better. She went out into the camp and got her group and lead a patrol. Her patrol carried her across woods that guarded a 20 mile stretch of the border between the land of fire and sound.

Fox turned to the team. Tenzou nodded. "Fox since we can't waste time on an entrance exam you will fight the patrol leader. She is Tayuya and she has a curse seal level 2 and is considered a B rank shinobi. Kill her and bring proof and you are a full fledge member. Fox nodded and drew his katana. He fused his fuuton chakra and charged.

Tayuya heard a crack of a twig and then she was faced with a wind affinity blade. She barely avoided the slash before she switched with a log. She used the time to run through hand seals but before she could finish the Fox anbu ran forward with a exploding seal. He whipped it towards her in a kunai. He watched as it exploded hiding him from view. He knew a skilled shinobi wouldn't die in the cloud so he charged into the smoke and scored a slash on the Oto leader. However he was shot back by a massive eruption of energy as the girl turned into a monster and charged. Naruto jumped into a tree and stored his sword. He ran through hand seals and whispered his jutsu.

"Fuuton: Sattou Dangan (Wind release: Bullet Rush)

The 25 wind bullets charged at Tayuya and impacted her. She flew back and then roared. Naruto jumped down and drew his katana. He charged and went to stab the beast. She blocked the stab with her horns and snapped his blade. Naruto cursed then dodged a charge by the girl much like a bull. She charged again and he caught her horns before jumping on to her back. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the girl in the neck. He jumped off and much to his dismay he turned and charged again. He thought of one attack that might work. He ran through the hand seals and then cried out his jutsu.

"Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu (Wind release: Rising dragon)

The hurricane began to form before a dragon shot out and charged the beast slashing her repeatedly with wind blades. Tayuya fell over bleeding and reverted back to her human form and Naruto approached. He drew a kunai and then attached an exploding tag and stabbed the girl in the chest and ignited the seal. He grabbed her purple rope and returned to the group of Anbu. When he arrived they had yet to attack the other curse seal users. Naruto handed Tenzou the Sound Four's rope and then he nodded. He turned to Hawk. "Hawk on my go you use a fireball jutsu. Fox use your Gale Palm to increase it and Bear you be ready to take on any survivor. Tenzou then slammed his hands on the ground before he enclosed all the curse seals users in the doton prison.

"Hawk Fox now!" The two anbu preformed their task and a massive fireball shot into the opening in the prison before Tenzou closed it. Then there was an explosion and nothing. Tenzou release his doton jutsu to reveal 50 burned corpses. He then turned to the team. "I believe the mission is complete. Enemy shinobi guard the border completely and most likely lead by B rank shinobi." The group of Anbu then returned to the village. They presented themselves to the hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Mission complete. Fox has been accepted killing a B rank shinobi."

"All of you are dismissed except fox."

They all left except Naruto. After the group left Sarutobi pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Naruto.

"This will explain many things to you. The identity of your parents as well as your estate. Since you received chunnin you are allowed this.

Naruto nodded and took the scroll. He went to find Kurenai and see her. After the mission he really wanted to see his girlfriend and take her out on that date. He also had to get his sword repaired.

Kurenai was three Anbu in a Lion Hawk and Bear mask and went to go find one in a Fox mask. She went to the Inuzuka compound to find her boyfriend but was disappointed when he was not there. She then went to the Hokage Tower again to be disappointed. Finally she was about to give up. She went toher apartment to sit down. She was afraid that Naruto didn't come back. 'No he made it. Maybe he just doesn't like me anymore.'

Naruto could only think of one place to find Kurenai. He already checked the academy training grounds with Anko with Hana and even with Yuugao. He approached her apartment. He was still in his Anbu gear and mask and knocked on the door. The door opened up to reveal Kurenai who was looking down. Upon seeing the Anbu boots and shin protectors she looked up into the Fox mask and embraced the man in front of her. He hugged her back and lifted his mask only for Kurenai to kiss him fiercely. After they broke apart Naruto put his mask in a storage scroll with his broken katana.

Kurenai noticed the lose of his sword and asked him.

"It broke on my mission. I was facing a B ranked shinobi. The girl grew horns from her curse seal and snapped my sword." Kurenai held his hand as he pulled her to the most expensive restaurant in town. He decided all his Anbu paycheck for this one would be used on his most precious person. After they ordered she looked at the blond and smiled. Naruto smiled back and grasped her hand. She asked him about the mission.

"Well after the Oto ninja snapped my sword I used Rising Dragon to defeat her. After I removed her belt to prove my kill I stabbed a kunai with an exploding tag into her chest and detonated it." Kurenai nodded and looked down. His hand lifted her chin. "Kurenai-hime please do not be upset I do what I must to protect the village, to protect you." She smiled and nodded. She was happy to be with her Naruto-kun and then he told her the bad news.

"Kurenai-hime due to my instation to Anbu I am no longer a member of team 8. But no matter how hard my day was I will always see you when I am in the village. Even if I have to drag myself through the village by a broken hand." Kurenai smiled even more blinding everyone in the room. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He returned it with passion and then they broke apart when the food arrived. They ate then Naruto grabbed his girlfriend's hand and shunshined to the top of the Hokage Monument to watch the sunset. After watching the sunset Kurenai put her head on Naruto's shoulder and hugged his arm. Naruto turned and pulled Kurenai into his chest and held her close as she burrowed into his warm chest. After a few minutes she looked up at him.

"Naruto lets go to my apartment." Naruto nodded and shunsined there. When they opened the door Kurenai pushed him inside before kicking the door closed. They checked to see if Anko was home which she wasn't and then Kurenai pulled him into her room before locking the door and turning to him. She pulled one shoulder out of her dress and giggle lightly. "Oops." She pulled the other one out and then let the garment fall to the floor. She then slowly advance towards Naruto and pulled him into a kiss. She unstrapped his Anbu armor and set it in the floor before she felt his arm puller her closer to him. He flipped her over then kissed down her neck then down her chest stopping at her exposed breast before placing one in his mouth.

Naruto licked around her nipples. He circled the point eliciting a moan from Kurenai while his hand fondled the other one. After the nipple in his mouth was hard he switched over to the other one repeating the process. Then he continued his path down stopping at Kurenai's soaking panties. He kissed her inner thighs before Kurenai growled.

"Just take them off already!" Naruto complied and pulled them down exposing a wet tight crevice. His licked up the outer lips making Kurenai moan. He then spread them and stuck his tongue inside circling the organs before he started to suck Kurenai's clit making her back arch from pleasure. He pulled back and blew into the wet vagina making another moan. Then he started to suck her clit again while he explored it woth his tongue. He enjoyed her taste. It was sweet and pure just like she was. His tongue pushed in deeper licking around until he felt the inner walls tighten.

"Uhhhh Na-Naruto-kun I..I.. I'm cumming!" Her cum shot out into his open mouth and he swallowed it. He kissed back up her body to her mouth where she kissed him. She got a taste of herself and then she sat up. She pulled down his pants and ripped his boxers off. She grabbed his rock hard length and circled the tip with her tongue. Then she took it in her mouth sucking it like a lollipop. Then she took in more and started to work the lower part making the blond rumble in sastisfaction. She took more in and felt his tip start to go down her throat. Kurenai bobbed up and down on it making the blond moan slightly. Then he felt a tug in his balls.

"Kurenai-hime I…I am about to cum." Kurenai looked up as she sped up her pace. After a few second of the fast pace naruto erupted in her mouth. She swallowed it then pulled his cock out of her mouth. She oushed him back on the bed and slowly mashed her body up his as she got ready to ride his cock. Naruto from the constant contact and the look in his girlfriend's eye was hard again. She drew her legs even with his and with one hand guided his cock into her. She at first let herself get ready before she sat down thrusting his tip in and through her hymen. Naruto felt this and pulled her down and kissed her as she cried slightly from the pain before she nodded and started to bounce on his penis. Naruto kissed her and then flipped so he was on top. It was his first time as well so he decided to try thrust with his waist. Kurenai moan in appreciation at the thrusts as her hands felt his chest muscles. Naruto then sped up his pace which excited Kurenai. She screamed in pleasure as his started to pinch her clit as well. After a few more seconds she clamped down on his dick and had her orgasm all over him. He continued to thrst and between the wet tuging with each back thrust he quickly lsot control and felt it close to his peak. He went to pull ot but Kurenai locked her legs around his back. "You love me right Naruto?"

"Absolutely Kurenai-hime! More than Anything!" She smiled as he kept thrusting and then exploded inside her. Kurenai laid back and Naruto laid down next to her. She got up and went to the bathroom. She took her birhtcontrol pill all female shinobi in Kohona are required to take unless they are expecting then laid back down with Naruto. She put her head on his chest and quickly drifted off as did Naruto.

The next morning Kurenai woke to knocking on her door. She got up and wondered why the room was so cold then looking down she saw she was still naked. She quickly put on Naruto's boxers and shirt since they were in easy reach and opened her bedroom door to Anko. "Hey Anko-chan whats up?"

"Well Hana was here looking for Naruto. But judging from the smell in here and the fact your wearing his boxers I am going to go with he was here all night."

"Yes he was."

"So your not a virgin anymore."

"No."

"How was it?"

"Amazing now I am going back to bed."

"Ok lunch today?"

"Yes but I am going to see Kiba and Hinata and tell them Naruto is no longer part of team 8."

"I should probably go to." A new voice joined the conversation. Naruto sat up in bed exposing his muscular chest to Anko.

"I will be there as well. I want to do it. They will understand when I explain why." Anko nodded and turned and closed the door. After that all she heard was giggling before she left the apartment. After taking a shower together Naruto and Kurenai dressed in their normal clothes went to meet Anko and Hinata with Kiba at the training ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Had to write it. Couldn't help it but I hope everyone is enjoying it?**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto walked towards the group holding Kurenai's hand. Hinata and Kiba turned to face their senseis and teammate. Naruto removed his hand from Kurenai's and stepped forward towards his brother and Hinata.

"Guys I am not longer a part of team 8. Now due to my position in the Anbu I will not longer take missions with you but I will still hang with you guys. You are all my family and I will not abandon my family." As if proving the point of Naruto's speech a hawk flew down and dropped a scroll. Naaruto opened it and read.

_Fox report to HQ in 10. New Mission received._

Naruto sighed and turned to Kurenai. He hugged her and kissed her before telling her he had a new mission. Kurenai nodded and kissed him again. She watched him go. He stopped and turned back and then put on his mask and disappeared. He reappeared in Anbu HQ where Tenzou ushered him into a room then quickly gave him the Anbu tattoo then a ninjato to fill in for his katana for the mission.

:This mission is just me and you for an assassination of Udon of the Sound Four. It should take us today and we will be back tomorrow." Naruto nodded and the two headed towards Udon's patrol zone.

After staking the camp out they found Udon's tent. Tenzou decided to do this easy and went underground and grabbed Udon. Returning to the spot where Naruto was the two quickly executed the man then removed his belt before returning to Kohona. Until they ran into a giant muscle head and a man with mulitple arms. They assumed them to be the other of the sound four and Tenzou and Fox engaged.

Back in Kohona Kurenai was worrying about her boyfriend. After a while she went to the bar with Anko and Hana. Upon arriving Hana smirked at Kurenai. "So Kurenai whats this sleep over I heard about involving my little bro?"

"Oh Hana your brother is amazing. He makes me feel like everyday is the best day. Everyday is better than the last except the mission part but I will learn to cope. He told me yesterday that he loves me and I believe him." The other two women we happy for their friend and Hana was happy for Naruto. Both of them deserved to be happy.

Naruto was facing the meat head. He was successfully dodging the attacks and counter attacking. The Curse seal made you extremely mad thus vulnerable to traps and counter attacks. After a savage kick to the chest Naruto stood up and dodged another before he stabbed the enemy ninja through the heart. He cut off the purple rope and went to find Tenzou who also had a rope. The two high tailed it back to Kohona.

Naruto entered the village with Tenzou and reported to the Hokage. Naruto handed his rope and got the cash reward and then was dismissed. Tenzou however was kept.

"Yamato-san do you feel that Naruto is ready for a promotion?"

"Hokage-sama Naruto has shown several characteristics of a jounin including tactical mindset, High Ninjutsu level as well as Taijutsu as well as Kenjutus and he has 3 affinities."

"Ok then give him the news on his jounin promotion after he completes 20 A-ranks or 5 S-ranks."

Naruto was waiting outside for Yamato.

"Okay Naruto you have all tomorrow off to spend with your girlfriend."

"Arigato Yamato-san." Naruto then left to go find Kurenai. He found her at the apartment and she was looking a little depressed so he decided to surprise her. He knocked on the door. When it opened he offered Kurenai 12 red roses. When she saw him her face lit up. She smashed her lips onto his and kissed him. Then he hugged her and smiled. He went with her into her room and sat on the bed just holding her. Kurenai looked at him as he smiled. "I have tomorrow off Kurenai-hime. We can just stay in bed all day."

"Or we could always just sleep and shower together all day."

"Kurenai-hime you read my mind." He kissed her and she kissed back. Their hands explored each other before Naruto broke the kiss. "Kurenai-hime I love you."

"I love you to Naruto-kun. Let me show you how much." She started to undress him as he did the same. Naruto kissed her as he entered and thrust. Kurenai moaned into his kiss and thrust back. They stayed like this for about an hour until Anko couldn't stand anymore and knocked on the wall. After that Naruto picked up Kuernai and carried her bridal style into the shower. When they got in Naruto supported Kurenai's legs open so she didn't get tired as he thrust into them while pinching her clit making her moan. Naruto then laid down and had her sit in his face while he ate her out while she was sucking his cock. Naruto flicked his tongue in and out of her vagina making large circular motions before he had an idea. He forced Chakra into his tongue and then licked Kurenai's clit aking her scream out in pleasure. She cummed all over Naruto's face and maoned as he licked it off of her as well as himself. After the leaned back as Kurenai remounted his cock and started kissing him as he thrust inside her making her entire body jump with the force. Kurenai was in a maind state only revolving around pleasure and Naruto. She could think straight due to the giant waves of pleasure washing over her like sand at a beach. Finally she couln't take it anymore and her vagina clamped down on his dick as her body trembled with her relase as she felt Naruto speed up and heard as her skin hit his. She felt him getting close then she felt him explode in her coating everything. She kissed him again as he turned on the water then helped his lover shower. After she helped him clean up then put soap on her hand as she rubbed down his member taking extra care to circle the tip. Naruto then piunned her to a wall and then slamme back into her her extracting a moan as they started to scream from pleasure. After 20 minutes Kurenai came again as Naruto continued on before coating eveything inside her again with semen. After this they washed each other again. Then they got out and Naruto reached for a towel. Naruto kissed her and then dried off her amazing body with a towel taking care to be extra gentle with her before the two laid down for bed. Naruto on his back and Kurenai on her side with her head on Naruto's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope to see everyone December 22nd!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto and Kurenai laid in bed and Kurenai kept rubbing his tattoo. It was the simple Kohona Anbu swirl but Kurenia couldn't help but feel it. This little mark was what separated her boyfriend from the others his age. Right now Naruto was the only one to be in Anbu and she knew soon he would be the first to get Jounin. She sighed as she hugged him close to her. She turned her head so it faced his. She smiled at his peaceful face as he was sleeping. She leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes opened and he smiled at Kurenai. He shuffled down the bed until his face was even with hers. Then his arms encircled her back before he pulled her into a kiss. Then he pulled away and smiled as she replaced her head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Kurenai-hime what's bothering you?" Naruto asked her in a gentle tone relaying his worry. Jurenai smiled at her boyfriend's caring nature.

"I am nervous about you in Anbu." He lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Kurenai-hime I promise to comeback every time. But I also promise to protect you and Kohona with my life if I must. But I have 3 teammates even stronger than I am, there is nothing to worry about hime." She nodded and he hugged her even tighter. Kurenai gave into her fatigue and fell into a light sleep.

Kurenai woke up alone. She turned and saw Naruto's gear gone. She sat up in bed and looked for a note but found none. She went into her living room to ask Anko if she had seen him when she saw the blond making breakfast. She smiled and walked forward wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned and kissed her before returning to cooking.

After he finished he turned to Kurenai. "Well I have to report to HQ at 4 this afternoon and I have to get my katana repaired. Other than that I have all day for you."

Kurenai cursed and told him she had to help Hinata and Kiba with a mission to Wave and would be gone for a week. Naruto nodded understanding the village comes first. After breakfeast Kurenai went to get dressed and came out to the living room to find Naruto holding a box. She looked at it in question. He opened it revealing a set of kunai with roses across them. She stared at them in awe as he handed her the box.

"Happy Birthday Kurenai-hime." She was surprised. She never said anything about her birthday yet he knew exactly when it was. She smiled and kissed him. When she took the kunai he pulled another box this one smaller. He opened it revealing two rose earrings with 2 red rubies shaped like a rose bud. Kurenai was astonished at the gifts/ Quickly putting them in she looked in the mirror and smiled as the earrings matched her eyes perfectly. She turned to Naruto and smiled. She felt horrible about leaving him for the mission but they were shinobi. Naruto helped her into her pack and walked with her to the gates. When Kurenai arrived at the gates she meet Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba. Akamaru was behind Kiba and ran to Kitamaru. The two growled and then started playing. Naruto held Kurenai as she whispered in her ear.

"Naruto-kun I love you and remember your promise."

"Kurenai I will always return to you always." She nodded and then hugged him once more before the team left the gates. Akamaru shot up and followed Kiba.

Naruto returned home and grabbed his katana. He ran to the weapons shop to get it repaired and was told it would be ready the next day. He bowed before leaving and returning home. When he walked in the door Hana was there and smelled him.

"Naruto why do you smell like roses and crushed pine?"

Naruto smiled and massaged his neck. "I was seeeing Kurenai off for her mission."

"And it didn't involve a sleep over or sex?" Naruto just blushed and slowly backed out of the room. He went into his own room and then he got his jutsu scrolls before heading to the training ground.

Kurenai followed Kakashi as the group traveled towards Wave. After 4 hours of travel the group stopped since a storm was approaching. Quickly setting up camp Kurenai had her own tent as did Hinata and Kiba. Kakashi had first guard with Kiba second. Kurenai then began to doze off with pictures of Naruto dancing around her head.

Naruto sat in the Anbu HQ eating some dinner. Suddenly Tenzou burst through the door.

"ALL AVALIABLE ANBU OTO IS MOVING A ASSIVE ARMY TOWARDS THE VILLAGE!" Naruto shot up as he ran to his dorm and grabbed his equipment before filing into the line. "Okay Fox, Hawk, Eagle, Wolf Bear and Monkey all of you are the advanced defense force. Get out to the the woods and recon the enemy and then Anbu the forward scouts."

The group nodded and ran out the door to do their jobs. Naruto was on point as the group approached the last known position of the enemy. Suddenly 5 Oto shinobi charged. The Anbu memebers jumped over the charge before counter attacking. Naruto took on the last member whule Bear, Hawk, and Monkey attack the other ones. Naruto charged and ran through handseals. "Fuuton: Cutting Whirlwind!" The wind blades harmlessly bounced off the man.

Kurenai woke up for her guard and began to think of Naruto, What he was doing and where he was. No doubt he was on a mission somwhere fighting for his life. She sat in her post and remembered the way he felt against her body. His smell, his taste his way he pleasure her and fufilled her needs without thinking about himself. 'Damn I need to marry him before I lose him.' She blushed at the thought and then she relaxed waiting for her shift to end.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL SOTL is complete and I have a few chapters left for MTFs. I am starting a new story after Christmas called Hero of War it's a smart Anbu Naruto and takes place right after the chunin exam where Suna, Oto, and Iwa go to war against our favorite country. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto cursed when he saw his attack was unsuccessful. He drew two kunai and fused them with his fuuton chakra extending the blades to the size of a ninjato and charged forward. He slashed hs opponent's chest only for the wind blade to do no damage. Naruto stabbed the man in the neck only to have the wound heal quickly. Suddenly he was flying through the air until he slammed into a tree. He impacted the trunk and slide down it to his ass before standing up. He coughed and some blood spilled over his lip. He whipped it away with his glove before making a cross.

"Kage no Bunshin." Suddenly 20 Narutos appeared and charged. Naruto ran with the crowd and attacked the enemy from all sides. When the enemy changed his focus Naruto substituted himself for the clone nearest. After about 3 minutes the man dispelled all the clones leaving the real Naruto alone. He grinned as he drew two ninjatos and moved towards his opponent.

Kurenai finished her shift as guard and went back to her tent. She quickly feel back asleep until she felt someone rousing her awake. "Kurenai-sensei Kohona has recalled us for a code red." Kurenai quickly packed everything as Hinata took down the tent. She looked over to Kakashi and Kiba and Shino (**A/n even the author forgets Shino!) **Then the team quickly turned and went as fast as they could back to Kohona.

Naruto barely avoided the first slash as the second caught his arm. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. Naruto however ignored it as he ran through more hand seals.

"Raiton: Chidori." The sound of dying birds filled the clearing as Naruto charged and thrust his chidori into the enemy's head making it exploded. After a few seconds Naruto checked to make sure it wasn't a clone then cut off the purple rope and returned to his team. He looked in shock as a badly wounded Eagle returned to the clearing before collapsing. He was followed by Bear and Hawk both who collapsed upon entrance as well. Wolf entered bleeding badly but carrying a purple rope and monkey returned relatively unscathed with a rope as well. Naruto then made clones to carry Eagle, Bear, and Hawk. However when the group went to exit the clearing and report back to HQ 3 of the Oto shinobi charged forward. Naruto turned to Monkey and Wolf.

"You guys go and get them back. I have the most chakra left so I'll hold them back. If I don't return tell Red Rose…"

Monkey stopped him. "Hey man don't talk like that we will see you back at HQ and laugh tonight over some ramen!" Fox nodded and then turned to the task at hand. He smiled as Kitamaru transformed into a clone of Naruto. Both funneled chakra to their hands before charging at the nearest enemy. "FANG OVER FANG!" The attack smashed into the enemy's chest killing him instantly. Fox and Kitamaru stopped their attack before facing against the other two. They charged with swords drawn as Naruto drew two kunai and prepared to defend against the swords. Kitamaru turned back into his wolf form as he used his ability to turn his fur into armor and charged. Fox followed his partner's lead and charged as well.

Kurenai never ran so far that fast in her life. They arrived at the gates and she ran home only to find the house empty. She went to the Hokage with her team and he saw her look. He smiled softly at the cooncern evident on her face for his surrogat grandson. However he was the Hokage and his village was under attack.

"Kakashi meet up with Asuma, Gai, Anko, Ibiki. They are at the gate and are going to back up an Anbu wh is currently engaged in a battle against several Oto shinobi, Kurenai join them. The two jounins nodded and ran to the gates and meet the team.

Back in the hokage office The third turned to the three ninja in front of him. "You are to meet team 8 and you 6 will go and protect the Academy with Iruka, Mizuki, and Owl here." He gestured to his own guard who nodded and then the team left to go to the Academy. Hiruzen then stood up and doned his old jounin armor then walked out to meet his troops.

Naruto blocked an overhead slash and kicked the man in the chest. Using the time to catch his breath, Naruto funneled more Fuuton chakra into his kunai to reinforce them. After a couple seconds the Oto shinobi had a massive spike in chakra as his body transformed into that of a monster. The shinobi then dropped his swords before charging Naruto.

As the enemy approached Naruto bent his legs waiting. Then he jumped up and smashed his foot into the enemy's head before jumping over him and landing next to the Ninjato. Picking it up he turned to face his enemy. The enemy charged and lowered his head like a bull. Naruto dodged the horn and stabbed with all his might into the enemy's neck. Then the beast cried in pain before falling down. Naruto turned to the other one just as it broke Kitamaru's leg. Seeing his partner hurt Naruto ran to his aid before jumping in the path of the incoming ninja. He dodged a sword slash but before he could dodged the second the sword impaled his stomach. Naruto's face scrunted in pain beneath nis mask. Naruto then forced his body further down the sword before pulling his last exploding tag and slapping it on the man's forehead. The explosion shot Naruto back and the sword extending from his back got stuck in a tree suspending Naruto off the ground.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Ibiki arrived in the clearing. At first they only saw blood stains and two dead oto shinobi. Then as Kakashi walked under a tree he saw a fox nursing its leg and whining up the tree. He looked up as a drop of blood fell on his face. He turned to Ibiki then signaled for him to get Kurenai out. Ibiki nodded and took comand. "Ok Asuma and Gai stay with Kakashi and search for survivors around the clearing. Kurenai and I will go and check the woods." The two groups then separated as Kurenai and Ibiki scoured the woods for any sings.

Kakashi climbed the tree using chakra before puling the sword out of Naruto's chest. He then carried the blond down the tree before running to the hosptial. Unfortunatly Kurenai saw him carrying the Anbu. Kakashi hit the ground and the Anbu's head turned with the jolt revealing a fox mask. Kurenai was about to go and run to him when Ibiki grabbed her arm. "Kurenai there is nothing you can do it is all in Kami's hands. As soon as we finish checking the cave ahead of us you can return to the village okay?" She nodded and forced back the tears.

Tsume was on the field with Hana as well as two other jounin. They just finished fighting back a small scale attack when the team was recalled. They went to the Hokage for new orders when he told them about Naruto's condition. Both sprinted to the hospital and met Kiba who was bandaging Kitamaru's leg. Akamaru sat next to his master. They looked at Naruto in his bed and saw the large hole in his chest from gravity pulling his body down the blade only to have it stop on his rib. They sat in the chairs and felt the sadness. Homaru and the Haimaru brothers as well as Akamaru and Kitamaru all sat whining. Then the door burst open and Kurenai ran in with tears in her eyes. She ran forward and collapsed next to his bed wailing softly as Hana and Tsume began to cry to.

Naruto sat in his mind scape with Kyuubi.

"**Kit I can't keep healing you to this extent."**

"I couldn't let Kitamaru get killed. He is my best friend. He knows me better that everyone!"

"**Well kit I like him to. But that doesn't mean I can constantly heal you. Eventually my healing factor won't be enough if you keep taking these risks. What would Kurenai think if her mate was killed?" **

"Low blow dude. But I see your point. I will stop taking needless risks can you please let me go back now?"

"**Fine but just so you know your arm is broken as well as your back and ribs. You have intense trauma to your organs as well as your head. It will take me a while to heal it all so ge tused to your hospital room since we will be here for a while." **

"How long?"

"**About a month no missions or sex or training. But I am sure you will be promoted to jounin when you reenter the active duty roster. Now get out of here." **The fox kicked Naruto who shot forward smashing into the wall.

He went to rub his head only to find he couldn't move his arm. He used his other arm to find his head wrapped up tightly and when he tried to sit up his back protested and had a spasm as pain filled his head from all over his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. After the pain subsided he felt the wetness on his arm and the warmth at his hand. Tilting his head he saw Kurenai asleep on his hand her eyes red and puffy. He noticed she had on the earrings he gave her and he smiled. He wiggled his fingers under her cheek making her smile before opening her eyes. Still half asleep she picked up his hand and rubbed her cheek on it. Then as if a light turned on her eyes shot completely open and she tackled the blond. She violently smashed her lips over his as his hand secured her back before pulling her on the bed with him. After the kiss broke he smiled at her. "Kurenai-hime you should go and get some rest. Kyuubi says I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Then niether am I." She kissed him again and she climbed in bed with him. He scooted over and encircled his good arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. He smiled and forced the pain back as he enjoyed the moment with his red rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Well Tell me how you think the chapter went! Please Rate and Review. Happy we didn't all die day as well. Also Hero of War will be out Christmas day since I am feeling jolly.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

During the month of his recovery Naruto spent a majority of it getting yelled at by the doctors and his family and girlfriend for sneaking out of bed with Kitamaru to practice and train. But now the month was finally up Naruto was happy to finally get back to killing the snake's army. He walked out of the hospital with Hana and Kiba. Tsume had to go with Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, the legendary InoShikaCho trio on an assualt. As Naruto entered the Anbu head quarters he was greeted by many pats on the shoulder then the happy face of Tenzou AKA Yamato.

"Well Fox since you managed to take down several curse sealed shinobi you are eligible for a promotion. Your mission is to rescue a group of jounin captured on an assualt mission. I am not telling you the members because I was not told. You will have Monkey and Wolf as back up. They will grade your performance and if they deem you worthy you will be promoted. This is an S-rank solo operation since niether Monkey or Wolf will be allowed to help you in combat unless you are incapacitated. Also your Katana has been delivered here since you failed to pick it up before." Tenzou handed him his katana which he happily replaced into its sheath before exiting the room. He meet Monkey and Wolf and then they went off to rescue the team.

Kurenai sat in the cell with the others. Choza just returned from interogation and he looked badly beaten. Inoichi was roughly yanked up and dragged out. Kurenai slumped against the wall afraid of how they were going to interogate her. She knew how kuniochi were treated in interogations. She would no doubt be assaulted verbally physically and sexually. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would fight them till death. She would never betray her village. Inoichi was brought back out and the guard looked at her. He smiled and went to reach for her when she glared at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was escorted out and brought into a large room. The room was bare except one table with two chairs. The guard put her in the chair then activated the chakra bindings and sat down across from her.

"Now I don't want to hurt you but I will. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer. If I am not satisfied with your answer you will know. I haven't ever had someone as beautiful as you in that chair." Kurenai glared at him and smiled.

"Well hurry up I got shit to do today." The guard growled and then began his list.

"Who is behind the Fox mask." Kurenai tensed slightly before getting her body under control. Unfortunatley the man saw this. "Ah so you know him personally then."

"There is no fox." There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh as his hand left a handprint on her cheek. She spit in his face before he grinned again then pushed her over and punched her in the face.

Fox Monkey and Wolf approached the coordinates of the team. Fox turned to his team and nodded. He drew his katana and quickly disappeared into the shadows. There were two guards at the front of the base. Fox quickly dispatched them with two quick slashes to the neck. After that he then entered the building under a henge of one of the guards out front. He saw a jounin walking down the hall and grabbed him. He pulled the man into the bathroom and forced him into a stall. He pulled out two kunai and slammed them through the man's feet into the floor holding him in place. He then pushed him over then stabbed through his wrists into the floor with two more kunai.

"Where are the prisoners?"

The man glared and spit at the masked man. Fox drew his katana and sliced through the man's foot. He clamped over the man's mouth to stop the scream. After the man was about to pass out Naruto shoved his head in the toilet keeping him awake. After he put up a silence barrier. All the while Monkey and wolf were watching. He asked his question again and the man refised to answer so he ct of the other foot. He once again put the man's head in the toilet to keep him awake. After he moved up to his knees. He broke them them both then asked his question again.

"So tell me friend where are the prisoners? If you don't tell me I will cut off your little frind and make you eat it." After hearing this the man broke down.

"They are in the Basement!" Naruto stood up and thanked the man. "Hey wait are you forgetting something?" The man hoped he would be allowed to go free.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." Fox then cut the man's neck and turned around and exited the bathroom. He dropped his henge and ran looking for a door to the basement. He found it and opened the door.

Kurenai spit on the man's face and he stood up. He went over to the wall and picked up scissors. He went back to her and began to cut her bandage dress off. Leaving Kurenai in fishnet and her bandage shorts. He placed the two blades at the bottom of her shorts before asking again.

"Who is the Fox?" As Kurenai was about to answer a new voice entered as the sound of two feet hitting the ground was heard.

"I am fucker. Want to know who I am? I am the one to kill you." The man turned and smiled as he ran through hand seals. Suddenly two spears shot from the ground and charged at Naruto. Smiling he returned the action. He began a line of hand seals before a massive wind blade flew between the two spears of earth.

"Kaxe no Yaiba." The wind blade slammed into the man's chest showering the back wall with blood. Fox then went over to Kurenai and noticed both of her legs were badly bruised and she was missing her dress. He quickly removed his under shirt and handed it to her. She graciously accepted it and pulled it over her fishnet hiding her chest from view before he asked her where the rest of the prisoners where. She told him through the back door and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the rest.

The jounin looked up as the door opened expecting to see a badly beaten possibly dead and raped Kurenai instead they saw three Anbu enter. One carrying Kurenai as the other two turned to him.

"Fox you pass the test now we are going to go clear the building you triage the patients and wait for us to return and we can plan an exfil."

"Roger Monkey-Taichou." Then two blades were drawn and Monkey and Wolf disappeared. Fox placed Kurenai back in the cell before removing all the jounins from the shackles and chakra suppressing seals. They laid down as chakra refilled their systems and Naruto then began to heal Choza.

Monkey and Wolf were running through the halls when they ran into a team of Kunoichi. The three women turned and stared at the Anbu before attacking. Two attacked Wolf while the third and strongest charged at Monkey. Monkey dove at her legs tripping her before he lauched three kunai at her. They were easily deflected as the Kunoichi drew two Ninjatos. Monkey smiled under his mask and drew his two ninjato and charged. The four blades meet in air as sparks flew. Monkey looked at his opponent and cursed that he would have to kill such a beautiful women. He blocked her low sweep and delivered a bone shattering kick to her left side and was rewarded with the sounds of ribs breaking. He pressed his advantage and pushed her into a corner. After a few minutes of intense Kenjutsu she realized she couldn't win.

"I yield." Monkey sheathed one of his ninjato before pulling out a sealing scroll. While keeping his sword to her neck he opened the scroll and then she placed the swords in the scroll and then he closed it and replaced it to his vest.

While Monkey was fighting his opponent Wolf was hard pressed not to just to beg for a date. His opponents were very appealing well the one anyway. Wolf never really liked blonds. The two attacked and he dodged the blonde's slash and then slashed under her armpit before twisting behind her and slashing through her spinal cord then he stabbed into the back of her head. His first opponent dropped to the floor dead. He withdrew his sword and turned to his other opponent who had tears in her eyes. He sheathed his blade.

"Please just surrender I didn't want to kill her but village comes before morals." The other girl dropped into her stance when Monkey returned with the other woman who told the girl to drop her weapon. Monkey offered forward the seal and the ninjato joined the two others and the girl was Chakra cuffed.

Naruto just finished healing Kurenai and turned to see Monkey and Wolf return with two hot prisoners. Of course he knew why they didn't kill them and he turned to Kurenai.

"Ok Ms. Yuhi can you walk?" Kurenai tried to stand up but collapsed holding her leg. She shook her head no and he nodded. He picked her up bridal style as the other jounin rose as well. Inoichi and Shikaku carried Choza and Kakashi supported Asuma as they exited. Fox then turned to the team. "Was your objective successful?"

Kakashi as mission leader nodded in the affirmative. "Yes we were captured on the way back they have Anbu teams of 6 to 7 ninja guarding the border. Most of us had little chakra left so we were captured. Fox nodded and turned to Monkey and Wolf. Monkey nodded and turned to the group.

"We will reach Kohona tonight Fox make some bunshins to carry them."

"Roger." He then made 7 bunshins to carry the jounins while he continued to carry Kurenai.

After a few hours of hard traveling they arrived at the gates and where ushred through the defenses and into the village. They meet the Hokage in his new base of operations at the Gate and reported their success. The clones then handed off their cargo to several chunin who appeared and Naruto carried Kurenai to the hospital. He set her in bed then quickly went to meet Monkey and Wolf at Tenzou's office.

Naruto, Udon and Shin stood before Yamato. Udon(Monkey's real name) and Shin (Wolf's real name) reported that Naruto was worthy of a promotion to jounin and Yamato nodded. He then opened a seal and pulled out an Anbu jounin vest. The only difference between the two was the Anbu Jounin was a black vest while the Jounin vest was green. Naruto was also handed new pants. These ones where grey camoflauge much like Zabuza's and he bowed to his teammates and Sensei before backing out of the room. Quickly changing into his new uniform Naruto was given permission to take the night off to check on Kurenai.

Naruto ran to the hospital and when he entered he went right to Kurenai's room. He opened the door to find Anko and Asuma sitting in the chairs. He walked in then stood against the wall. He tucked his head down as Asuma held Kurenai's hand. Finally Asuma noticed the fourth person in the room.

"So you're the one Kurenai broke up with me for."

Naruto looked up. "Yeah I guess so."

"You probably are just a pity case."

"What did that make you then?" Asuma's face contorted with anger.

"You got a problem kid?"

"Yeah I fucking do."

"Well then lets go me and you on the rooftop." Naruto nodded and stood up from the wall. Only then did Asuma notice the black jounin vest. He paused and looked at Naruto's face.

"Kid how old are you?"

"I am 16."

"How did you get that vest?"

"Obiviously I joined the Anbu and completed several high risk missions including rescuing your ass."

"Hmm so you're the fox." Seeing Naruto's eyes narrow he quickly amended the situation. "Your secrets safe with me kid. Once an Anbu always an Anbu." Naruto nodded and then relaxed back against the wall as Asuma sat back in his chair. He went back to staring at Kurenai. Without breaking his line of sight he asked over his shoulder.

"How many times kid?"

"How many times what?"

"How many times have you killed?"

"To many times." Asuma nodded then fished in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered Naruto one and the blond took one. He lit it then sucked the smoke down. "I love her and I know you did to."

"Yeah I did."

"I am sorry about how things turned out."

"Me too." Naruto then extinguished his cigarette butt and looked over at Anko who fell asleep. He remembered when he woke up in the hospital and Kurenai was just sitting their asleep head on his hand waiting for him. He would be here when she woke up even if he lost his job in Anbu.

A nurse walked in and woke Anko up then told them visiting hours were over. Asuma and Anko nodded and rose to leave. The nurse moved to the side for them and turned to Naruto to see his hand in Kurenai's as he circled the back of it with his thumb. The nurse saw his love for the woman and turned and closed the door.

Kurenai woke up in a hospital bed. It was dark and she looked around. All she saw was flowers then she turned to the other side and she saw a Naruto asleep in the chair hand on his katana ready to protect her from the Iwa shinobi outside the walls. She sat up in bed and smiled as he shot up and had his katana drawn in an instant positioning himself between her and the door. Seeing no threat he sheathed his blade and turned around.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Hey Kurenai-hime, guess I went a bit overboard eh?" He said while smiling and rubbing his neck. She giggled and turned on the light above her bed. She then noticed his vest and pants.

"So you finally got promoted?"

"Yeah finally. Kurenai-hime while you were asleep I was thinking about something."

"What Naruto-hime."

"Well I have a house and you pay a lot of money on rent and weve been together for a while now so I was wondering…um…if…you…a…wantedtomoveinwithme." Kurenai smiled as pulled him close in a passionate kiss.

"Yes I will move in with you." Naruto released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled.

"Well Kurenai-hime you should get some rest I will be here when you wake up."

"What about if you are needed for a mission?"

"There are hundreds of missions Kurenai-hime but there is only one of you." She blushed at his comment and smiled.

"Naruto-kun I love you." Naruto smiled as he kissed her again.

"I love you to Kurenai-hime."


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Kurenai woke up and saw Naruto sleeping on the floor. It looked like he fell out of his chair and just continued to sleep regardless of the temperature change. The nurse entered and smiled at Naruto's sleeping form before telling Kurenai that she could check out today just she had to take a few days from any strenuous activities. Kurenai smiled then decided to go get some food. She picked Naruto up and he instantly bolted awake.

Scanned the room for threats and satisfied there were none turned to Kurenai. "Hime should you be walking around?"

"Yes I can check out today just no strenuous activities for a few days."

She was surprised when Naruto swept her off her feet and then carried her to the check out stand. Kurenai quickly filled the paperwork out then handed it to the nurse. Naruto then carried her out the door. He then carried her to his new estate. When they arrived they found a blood seal on the gate and Naruto bit his thumb before smearing his blood on the seal. The seal lit up then the gates swung in allowing the couple entrance. Naruto then opened the door of the main house and found a massive living room complete with a large set of furniture. He saw stairs and carried Kurenai up them as he found the master bedroom. He laid her on it then went to explore the basement. He came into a large dojo and saw a library across the hall. Entering the library he found several jutsu scrolls on the desk with a note.

_Naruto these are the jutsus your father created. Rasengan and Hiraishin no jutsu. The scrolls have the steps your father took to make said jutsus and I encourage you to learn them to pass on as the Namikaze Clan Jutsu._

_-Hiruzen Sarutobi _

Naurto smiled then he remembered he left Kurenai alone upstairs. He grabbed the scrolls then went upstairs to find her glaring at him.

"Oh thanks for remembering me Naruto." Naruto just smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Gomen Kurenai-hime."

"What are in your hands?"

"The Namikaze Clan Jutsus. I am to learn them if I am to become the clan head. " Kurenai saw his distant look and let him have his time to think. After a few minutes Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"How do your legs feel Hime?"

"Fine, why?"

He said nothing as he gripped her hand and she climbed off the bed. He then teleported the two disappearing in a miniature tornado before reappearing on the Hokage Monument in time for sunset. Naruto then turned to her. He just basked in her beauty accented by the dying glows of the day's sun. She turned to him and saw him just staring and smiling.

He leaned in slowly before she darted in and captured his lips in a kiss. She pulled him close deepening the kiss. She felt his hands wrap around her back and pull her even closer. She felt her horomones rise and then she flt herself giving in to her more primal urges as she leaned back from the kiss. Naruto continued to kiss her sucking the flesh of her neck. He nibbled softly causing Kurenai to cry in pleasure. She laid back pulling him down with her. He lay on top of her and continued to kiss her. Then she slid her hand into his pants grasping his member. She slowly began to rub the length stopping at the tip and circling it. She smiled as he groaned into her. She felt as it grew harder in her hands. Then in response she felt a hand slide up her dress and begin to massage her breast. As this happened she increased the pace of her stroking. In reply his other hand began to undo her bandages that she wore as shorts. She felt a blush rise as she realized they were going to have sex on the hokage monument and she felt her body grow even more excited. Naruto's finger then slipped by her now soaked fabric panties and enter her womanhood. He rubbed her clit with his thumb to Kurenai's excitement as his finger slowly rub her walls. He inserted a second finger before he began to wiggle them making Kurenai scream. Desperate to not get caught Naruto kissed his girlfriend to quiet her moans. He felt her tongue tap his lip as it flicked into his mouth. He circled her tongue with is own as her hand began to sped up stroking his member. Then he felt her spread her legs and unzip his pants. He broke the kiss momentarily to position himself to enter her.

"Are you sure Kurenai?" She loved the way he always asked her. She nodded and pulled him into another passionate kiss as she felt him enter her. He slowly started to back out and reenter her as she screamed into his mouth from pleasure. He started to speed up as Kurenai thrust with her hips to meet his thrust. Then she turned the tables. She wrapped her legs around his torso and then flipped him so she was on top. She started to ride him and moaned in satsifaction as he rose up and slammed into her with every thrust. Then she felt herself clamp down not wanting to release this wonderful object. Naruto sesing this speed up making Kurenai moan even harder into his mouth. Then she exploded all over him. Naruto pumped some chakra into his cock and started back up again. Kurenai was in a world of pleasure. Still sensitive from her last she quickly climaxed again only this time more. She felt as his cock grew harder and stiffer with each thrust and knew what would happen soon. She ground her hips together on his cock making the blond moan into her mouth. Kurenai felt the precum exit and felt Naruto start to pull out. She locked her legs around him and slammed her pussy down on him as he exploded inside of her. She felt amazing as the semen shot deep inside of her. She was surprised when he was still hard. He smiled and winked. "Round two?" Kurenai didn't answer instead she just started to bounce like a school girl and smiled.

"Yes I have been a bad girl you need to punish me."

Shin and Udon sat in a bar with their drinks. They were celebrating the completed mission and also the fact that the two kuniochi had received a pardon and they agreed to join Kohonagakure. Shin and Udon turned and saw Naruto walk in with Kurenai. No one outside of the jounin senseis of the recently promoted chunin and the chunin theselves knew of Naruto's involvement with Kurenia. Its not that he was hiding it but instead it was the village refused to see it. Naruto then ordered some drinks for the two of them and turned to Kurenai. She smiled at him and he scooted over and she pt her head on his shoulder while hugging his arm. However there was a flash as three messenger slugs gave Naruto, Shin and Udon a mission summons. Upon opening they each read the same thing.

_Oto offensive is turned back All Assualt teams have green light to invade Otogakure. By this time tommorw the village hidden by sound will burn. Report to the Tower in full comabt gear including combat packs in 1 hour. This mission is labeled an S rank and due to the high danger you will be allowed to decline if you so desire. If so turn in your mask to Tenzou and receive standard jounin gear. _

Kurenai looked at Naruto's serious face and he nodded to two men at the bar and they disappeared. Udon and Shin were happy they were single because Naruto no doubt would get threaten no doubt.

Kurenai hugged him closely and kissed his cheek. She fought back her tears and was successful but Naruto could still sense her saddness.

"Kurenai-hime you mustn't cry. I will return to you as I have always done and always will. I will see you as soon as I enter that gate. I will find you and show you I am alright then I will report my mission before I take you home and just spend tie with you." Kurenai nodded and felt tears go down her cheeks. This was a repeat to her of what her father said but she didn't voice her concern. Instead she just cried lightly on his shoulder. Then she felt two finger lift up her chin before her lips were meet with Naruto's. After a few seconds he broke the kiss then hugged.

"Kurenai-hime I love you like no other. I will return to you, you needn't worry." She nodded then accompanied him home to get his things then watched from the window as her boyfriend marched off to war. Then he stoped and turned. He smiled then put on his mask and disappeared. Luckily she still had Kitamaru with her since Naruto was told his fox had to stay. Kitamaru turned to her and sensed her disease.

"Kurenai-chan Naruto-kun will be back before you know it and then he will have time off to spend with you. For now though you must be a supportive and confident girlfriend and you must be strong if only for him." SHe turned and nodded.

"I will stay strong for Naruto believe it!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

80 Anbu were sprinting through the woods. At their front was six Anbu with two katanas each. They wore masks of Monkey, Wolf, Hawk, Eagle, Bear and Fox. The group continued through the border and ripped through the weaken Oto defenses like a hot knife through butter. After a day of travel and scattered combat the Anbus stopped a few miles from Otogakure.

Kurenai sat with several of the Anbu wives and girlfriends as the Hokage explained to them the mission that all the assualt teams went on. "Their mission is simple. Level Otogakure. The Oto shinobi are weak compared to shinobi of Kohonagakure."

Kurenai became even more nervous about Naruto's well being. Then she saw several of her generations high ranked shinobi enter the room among them was Kakashi as well as the super pervert Jiraiya. Ibiki, Might Gai, Asuma, Aoba, Hayate, and 3 others. They all wore Anbu gear of Hunter nin. They were followed by another 100 Anbu from various departments. The Hokage smiled. "Black ops you will accompany these Anbu and reinforce our strike force. All the Anbu in the room simultaneously called out.

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!" Then all the Anbu sprinted out of the village off toward Oto.

Fox was flanked by Monkey and Wolf as the three were reconing the area. They stumbled upon Orochimaru. He was escorted by Kabuto and he and Kabuto summoned a large snake before disappearing. They looked at each other then shunshined back to the camp. Running to Tenzou they quickly reported what they saw and Tenzou nodded.

Tenzou then summoned the entire camp He then ordered the camp forward onto the walls and the Anbus charged forward.

Fox Wolf and Monkey were running through the village taking down chunin left and right when 10 jounin dropped in front of them in a standard wedge formation. The jounins then charged at the Anbu. Monkey slammed his hands on the ground. "Doton: Mud Wall" A large wall then shot up and Wolf began his string of hand seals. He ended with a tiger seal then jumped on the wall taking a deep breath. Once on the wall he shot a fire ball at the jounins killing 4 instantly. The other six then attacked Wolf, well tried to anyway as they where quickly met with a lightning ball thrown at them. The ball exploded sending one jounin back unconscious as the other 5 reformed.

Monkey turned to Wold and nodded. "Doton: Mud Prison!"

"Katon: Great Fireball!"

Then Naruto nodded and sealed his hands. "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" The wind met the fireball expanding its sixe and crashing inside the prison before exploding. The was a large cloud of smoke and suddenly two kunai with exploding tags flew at Monkey and Wolf. The two anbu dodged the projectiles but where hit by the blast knocking them unconscious. Naruto jumped forward ready to protect his teamates. He drew his two blades when two jounin in curse seal level 2 exited the burned out husk of the mud prison. Naruto dropped into his stance as they charged forward.

Naruto jumped over the first jounin slashing his back on its horns. He landed and blocked a slash by one of their claws with his katana before funneling in Fuuton chakra slicing the hand from the wrist. The beast cried in pain before charging at Naruto again. He dove to the side and rolled. He turned back just as the beast attacked again. Naruto ran at it and met the charge. He jumped to his knees and slide forward. As the beast approached Naruto laid back and slide between its legs before twisting and stabbing it through the chest. The beast cried out in pain. It pulled out the sword from its chest and turned to Naruto. It ran forward slashing with the sword and Naruto blocked each slash. Finally he blocked one then jumped as the other jounin charged at his back. Diving to the side he watched as the other jounin failed to slow down and impaled his teammate with his horns. As it tried to remove its horns Naruto chopped its head off. He turned and saw Wolf and Monkey begin to come to. They stood up and the three then turned to the village all around them. Then they noticed the Oto shinobi all around them.

Kurenai was laying in bed. Suddenly she felt a large pain in her heart then nothing. She began to worry about Naruto and then she felt the tears spill down her face.

Naruto looked at Monkey and Wolf.

"Well guys it seems they have us surrounded. "

"I would agree Fox, what about you Monkey?"

Before Monkey could answer a massive whistling sound was heard and a large number of the enemy dropped before 12 more Anbu finished off the others. Then they turned to Monkey, Wolf, and Fox. Hawk stepped forward from the group and looked at the three in front of him.

"Tenzou has ordered the final push on the Kage Dormitory. Lets go!"

When they arrived they found dozens of wounded Anbu crawling away and then they where pushed forward by Hawk and his 11 followers. The 15 Anbu then began to advance to where Tenzou and 7 Anbu where huddled behind a wooden wall. Tenzou than saw his top three infultrators and smiled. "Monkey, Wolf, Fox get in there and open the gate!"

"Hai Tenzou-san." The three then ran off into the woods. After a few minutes of searching they found a way in. Using a hole under the fence from rabbit's the three dug into the complex before advancing in the shadows. When they found the Gate house it was guarded by 10 Oto Anbu. Knowing they couldn't fight them all Naruto turned to the team. "On the count of three I will distract them with a clone while Monkey opens the gate. Wolf you cover him ok?"

"Hai Fox." Was the only reply. Naruto then slowly counted backwards on his hand before reaching one. When he reached one he made as many clons as he could and then jumped out with them and charged the 10 Anbu.

Monkey and Wolf quickly opened the gate and Tenzou rushed forward with the Anbu outside and quickly dispatched the Oto Anbu woth little resistance. The 23 Anbu where joined by another 40 and the 63 Anbu began to burn the entire village.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Aoba, Jiraiya, Hayate and the other Anbus arrived at the border to see a massive plume of smoke in the air. Then they pushed forward.

Fox Monkey and Wolf where running through the village burning everything when three massive snakes exploded from the ground in front of them.

Kurenai shot up as a pecking on the window continued. She saw the Hokage's hawk and she quickly read the scroll. She got dressed then shunshined to the Hokage Tower were she met Sarutobi.

"Ah greetings Kurenai-san."

"greeting Hokage-sama. Moght I inquire why you have summoned me so early?"

"I just wish to lay your troubles about Naruto to rest. Unless he meets Orochimaru in Oto there is no ninja other than are own that I feel could over come Naruto to the point of an inescapable defeat. And Yamato sent a letter saying inel saw Orochimaru abandon Oto."

"You believe them?"

"Yes Kurenai-san. Naruto will be fine."

Across the continent in Oto three Anbu looked up at the snakes before one behind the fox mask just growled. "Orochimaru."


	19. Chapter 19

The three Anbu just stared at Kohona's most wanted criminal. Orochimaru for his part just grinned from the top of his snake's head.

"New friends from Kohona to torture yay!"

The Fox Anbu quickly retorted back. "Sorry Orochimaru we aren't like the little boys your so fond of."

"Oh you have spirit your even better than the little boys. I could use a big strong man like you." The Fox said nothing. Instead he ran through hand seals. He slammed his hands on the ground as a large cloud of smoke erupted forward. The smoke cleared to expose a massive Fox with a Toad. The two summons turned to each other and nodded then Naruto climbed on the Fox. The two summons charged forward and engaged the Snake summon.

Fox jumped off his summon as both the fox and toad summons ejected Orochimaru from his perch and launched him towards Wolf and Monkey. Orochimaru impacted the ground and slid forward to them. He sank into the mud and Fox joined his teammates searching for Orochimaru. Monkey felt a snake climbing his leg and looked down to see a massive black momba on his leg. He sliced its head with a kunai and flicked the body off. The was a massive crack and then Orochimaru jumped from the ground and shot towards Wolf. Wolf waited until the sannin was very close then dodged and retaliated with a kick. He connected and the sannin shot towards a tree. He tweisted then bounced back towards the three Anbu. Fox launched forward and punched the sannin in the face. The two began a vicious bout of taijutsu Anbu style versus Snake style. Orochimaru quickly gained the upper hand and punched Fox's stomach then knee his groin and face. He then stomped onto his throat causing the Anbu to grunt in pain and struggle to breath. Wolf and Monkey charged from left and right and met in the middle. The Snake just leaned back as the two collided with each other. He felt a tingling on his arms and lunged forward narrowly avoiding a chidori. However when he leaned forward he got slammed by a chakra enhanced punch curtisy of Fox's clone. The clone then dispelled as Wolf and Monkey got up. Monkey charged with his katana drawn and slashed at Orochimaru. He dodged then cursed as he felt a knee smash into the back of his head. He shook the blow off before sinking into the ground. Fox then turned to Wolf. "IS there water underground?"

"Yeah why?"

Fox quickly preformed hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground. "Raiton Jibashi!" The electricity raced through the ground connecting into a underwater pool. Orochimaru burst from the ground and bleeding from his now blackened left arm. Wolf and Monkey charged again. They came from his left arm and Monkey smashed into Orochimaru and repeatedly slashed him with his katana. Then he jumped back. He launched a kunai with an exploding seal and it landed at the sannin's feet. Wolf charged through the smoke from the seal going off. (It was just a smoke bomb.) and ran through hand seals. "Doton Yomi Numa!" Orochimaru cursed as he was bogged down in the swamp. Then he heard three voices call out in jutsu. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" (Fox)

"Doton: Doryuso!" (Wolf)

"Katon: Ryuuka!" (Monkey) The Rasenshuriken struck first decapitating the snake, then the stone spears hoisted the body up and then the fire dragon burned the body except for the right arm where Orochimaru's summoning tattoo was. Fox walked on shaky legs as he cut off the arm before sealing it. He then collapsed as Wolf and Monkey already passed out from chakra exhaustion. The fox turned to the toad. "Gamabunta take them home if you wouldn't mind I will go report to the others of the death of Orochimaru and the removal of these three."

"Sure thing Hamara. See you, and Fukasaku and Shima told me that they wish to host your family for a feast."

The now identified fox grinned. "Certainly Gamabunta just realize that I will always beat you in drinking."

"Your own you over grown cat." The fox just laughed before leaving to report to Tenzou.

Tenzou sat in the village as his troops cleaned out the village of stragglers. He turned as the massive fox approached him. "Tenzou-san I am here to report in Fox's, Monkey's and Wolf's stead. We encountered Orochimaru. The snake is dead and Fox has his summoning tattoo on his person. Gamabunta his escorting the three back to the village. Each had major chakra exhaustion as well as several other wounds from kunai and burns."

"Ok what of the body?"

"Burned and the ashes pissed on by those of the Toad and Fox clans."

Tenzou grinned under his mask. "Okay your dismissed if that is all. I have to finish the mop up and…" He was cut short as 5 Anbu ran in bleeding profusely and dragging on more between two. The man being dragged had his left leg handing by a few strands of muscle and his bone.

"Tenzou-san, large amounts of Oto shinobi approaching our position."

"Ok send a letter out towards Kohona. Ask for reinforcements." The Anbu nodded then ran off to complete his task. Tenzou turned to the others. "Go get medical treatment and return. The man with the horrible damaged leg was dragged away and Tenzou prayed they could fix him.

Gamabunta spit his three cargo out at the step to the hospital. The three were then admitted into the hospital. The Hokage was notified. He sent for Kurenai and Hana and Yukie. (These are the two girls Wolf and Monkey faced from the trio. Yes they are together.) The Hokage then headed out to the hospital and was greeted by the sight of three unconscious battle scarred Anbu. Kurenai then burst through the door followed closely by Hana and Yukie. The three women went to their boyfriends' bed and sat in the chair next to it. They each picked up the right hand and began their vigils.

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama Oto reinforcements!" Jiraiya nodded.

"Lets go Kakashi." The masked jounin nodded before he and Jiraiya followed by the rest of their group ran to attack the exposed flank of the Oto shinobi force.

Tenzou slammed his hands on the ground panting hard. Wood spears shot out and impaled dozens of the Oto shinobi as his few remaining Anbu cut through them. Out of the 80 fast attack Anbu he brough 57 were left. 13 dead and 7 wounded. He resumed his battle and blocked a sword slash with a wooden shield before he pushed back and thrusted forward with a wooden spear. He then threw the shield in the air before exploding it in a shower of wooden spikes. The Oto shinpbi where cut down. Then he saw the other Kohona force at the rear as they cut through the Oto shinobi.

Finally after 5 hours of intense combat Tenzou meet Kakashi and Jiraiya in the middle. He looked over his significantly smaller force. He lost another 30 men in the combat. He now only had 27 fast attack Anbu. He turned to Kakashi. "We need you and all the old veterans back. Kakashi nodded then pulled out his old Anbu mask as did all the veterans among the force and bowed. "REPORTING FOR REASSIGNMENT TENZOU-SAMA!"


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto woke up in the hospital and looked around. Then he noticed two other males in the room. The two still had their masks on and Naruto's hand rose to his face. He felt the carved chakra reinforced wood and he let his hand fall. He sat up in bed and put his feet over the floor. Luckily they didn't put him in a gown instead his armor and shirt were missing but his pants and boots were still present. He stood up and walked over to the light switch. He flicked it on then called to his teammates. "Up and at 'em we killed the snake lets go celebrate." The other two Anbu sat up in bed holding their head.

"Jesus Fox do you have to be so loud? Why don't you try that with your girlfriend!" Almost like a light bulb relighting in his head he Naruto turned and grabbed his gear and ran out of the hospital.

Kurenai sat at her apartment. She was kicked out of the hospital along with Yukie and Hana, Now she sat at home in a bath robe with nothing underneath except a bra and panties. She was reading a book and drinking tea trying to focus on anything but Naruto. Then she heard her window slide open. Flipping over her sofa and grabbing a kunai hidden underneath it she grasped it and activated a sealess genjutsu. She stood up to see nothing. Then when she turned back around a blond Anbu sat on her sofa mask next to him.

"Naru-kun!" She ran forward and embraced him. He smiled a million watt smile as he hugged her back. She lifted her head and kissed him gently then as she fused chakra into her hand and smashed it into his ribs. His face contourted in pain as he flew back and smashed into her wall cracking all the way through the inner beams. He fell down on his chest and exposed the horribly damaged wall. He looked up in a daze as he saw Kurenai in a super rage. Her facve as red as Lee's when he activated the gates and her hair as wild as Jiraiya when he launched senbon from it. She was the poster child for rage. For the first time Naruto felt scared. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut then began to mold chakra for a shunshin. Kurenai sensed his plan and grabbed his arm breaking his concentration. Then she lifted his face and screamed into it.

On the other side of the village Hiruzen Sarutobi was on his way to see Naruto when he heard Kurenai yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING AN S RANK CRIMINAL WITH A FLEE ON SIGHT TAG? DO YOU THINK THEY JUST WRITE FLEE ON SIGHT FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES? EVEN JIRAIYA COULD ONLY BREAK EVEN WITH HIM? DO YOU EVEN THINK OR IS YOU HEAD JUST DEAD WEIGHT? WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU DIED?"

Kurenai began to cry as she repeated her last question as she turned from him. "What would I have done if you died?" Naruto got up and reached out to her but she moved away from his grasp. "

"Don't I can't do this anymore Naru-kun. I can't take it. You are always either in danger or on death's doorstep. I can't take it anymore. I am a kuniochi not a civilian. I can't just spend all night worrying about you." Naruto reached out to her again. She turned tears streaking down her cheeks. "No I'm sorry Naru-kun. I can't take it anymore just leave. I can't stay with you anymore."

Naruto tensed as she said these words then he turned and left without a word. He followed the orders as he would from any other commanding officer. He shunshined from the hallway and then kept walking.

Kurenai heard his shunshin and felt her tears grow even more. She collapsed onto her sofa crying. After a while she stopped crying but kept sobbing. She fell asleep on her sofa with her eeliner running down her cheeks.

Naruto walked through the streets arriving at the Anbu lounge. He walked in and reported to head quarters then he went to find Tenzou. The force from Oto returned the day before. Naruto stopped at Tenzou's door and knocked.

"Enter."

Naruto opened the door and walked in. The door closed behind him as Tenzou looked up from his paperwork.

"I want a new team member so my team may be eligible for Anbu Black Ops." Tenzou nodded also hearing Kurenai's rant. He handed Naruto a scroll containing the three unassinged Anbu members. He opened the scroll. He looked them over and nodded.

"Is deer here now?"

"Training ground 13."

"Arigato Tenzou-san." He nodded as Naruto left and went to the training ground.

Naruto watched as deer trained in their Suiton affinity. They turned finally sensing Naruto. "Ohiya Naruto."

"Hey Shika how ya been?"

"Fine except being forced to take a troublesome job in Anbu by my mother." Naruto smiled at his friends antics but not his normal smile this one was forced and Shikamaru sensed it.

"You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah fine."

"Cause I heard Kurenai screaming at who I assume to be you."

Naruto said nothing in reply and Shika sighed muttering troublesome blonds. Then Wolf and Monkey dropped into the field and saw Naruto. They cam over and shook Shika's hand introducing themselves since Tenzou told them of their new team member.

Then Monkey and Wolf removed their masks. "Naruto are you and Kurenai okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for one she was at the bar with her makeup running drinking like a fish." Then Wolf jumped in,

"Two, you seemed extremely angry." Then Shikamaru finished,

"Three, you are forcing yourself to smile." Naruto glared and then sighed.

"She broke up with me because of Anbu. She said that she spent all her time worrying about me and that was fit for a kuniochi so she left me. No big deal so lets drop it."

Monkey opened his mouth to say something as Wolf elbowed his side sensing Naruto anger and shook his head.

Shkamaru then spoke up. "How about we go to the Anbu bar and find Naruto an Anbu girl." MOnkey and Bear nodded in agreement while Naruto refused.

Kurenai sat in the bar with Anko. She wiped a tear and grabbed another shot and opened her mouth before throwing it back. She grimaced at the taste before ordering another.

Anko looked at her friend then decided enough was enough. "Kurenai stop you have no right to be upset you broke up with him." She pasued mid drink and looked over at Anko with her drunken gaze. She finished it then sighed.

"Anko I had to."

"Why? Because he fought the most hated shinobi in the world and he and his teammates won?"

"No because I worried all the time."

"Kurenai I hate to break it to you but your still going to worry but now you won't ever know when he leaves the village or comes back. You will only catch glancing sights if him because he won't open back up. He was rejected for most of his life and you just rejected him again."

Kurenai looked up with a glint of knowledge from Anko. "I really fucked it up didn't I?"

Anko nodded. "Anko I need to find him right now!"

Anko nodded then the two ran to Inuzuka compound. They ran through the complex until they found Hana.

Hana looked up and noticed Kurenai's red puffy eyes and the alcohol on her breath. "Anko, Kurenai, He isn't here I haven't seen his since he left the hospital earlier. Try the Anbu bar." The two nodded then ran to the bar.

Naruto looked at the time and decided it was time to start his patrol. He and Shikamaru went to the West Gate as Wolf and Monkey went to the East Gate. The two Anbu then exited the gate then settled in the woods.

Kurenai and Anko opened the door and entered. All the Anbu turned to the two jounin and then Yugao ateralized from the crowd and had a questioning look.

"Yuu-chan where is Naru-kun?"

Yuugo looked at her two friends. "He and his team where given guard duty on the East and West Gate. You won't find them." Kurenai just put her face in her hands as she walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the gates and headed back to the HQ. When they arrived they sensed two people. Naruto had a feeling he knew who. He turned to Shikamaru, "switch masks with me?" Shikamaru also had a feeling he knew who it was he quickly stripped his deer mask then handed it to Naruto and put on Naruto's mask. Then the two walked forward as Kurenai and Anko stepped out of the shadow. They quickly ran up to Shikamaru and Kurenai pulled off the mask and sighed in defeat.

"Kurenai-sensei who are you looking for?"

"Naru-kun I made a mistake and I want to fix it." Shikamaru covered for his blond friend.

"Well sorry Kurenai-sensei I haven't seen him. Monkey and Wolf might have."

"No they haven't either. So if you wear Fox now does that mean he is no longer Anbu?"

"No he may have changed departments. He might be a hunter nin or part of ROOT maybe even Black ops. Troublesome." Then he and Deer entered the HQ leaving Anko and Kurenai to walk away in defeat. The two then removed their masks. Then they found Udon and Shin and the four went to the new Bar in town.

Anko and Kurenai headed to the bar again abd as luck would have it, it was a brand new bar filled with normal jounin for Kurenai. No need for that insatiable worry. Then the door opened and four shadows towered over the room. The four shinobi walked into the bar and walked straight to the bar tender. Udon smiled as he knew the bar tender. "Hey Taki. Get the lightweight a Bad Break up would ya?"

"Sure thing Udon." The drink slid down the bar to the awaiting hand of Naruto. He lifted the shot and downed it. He then turned around and the four went to a booth and opened a tab. Everything was fine until a tough guy tried to pick a fight with Naruto. Normally in a shinobi village people are cautious of the black vests and common sense is if the man has a sword leave him alone. But this jounin kicked the hornets nest.

"Oy! Demon Get out." Naruto had his back turned and smiled. He looked at his three friends who had glares on and then nodded. Naruto finished his shot then stood up and turned around.

"Come make me." He stood with his chest open and the jounin charged. He swung a punch and blinked in surprise as he impacted air. He turned and blocked an axe kick at his shoulder but grimaced as his left forearm snapped from the force. He retaliated with a chakra infused hit with agan was dodged. The jounin collapsed as a foot connected across his sternum forcing him to exhale. "Stay down."

The jounin stood back up on shaky legs before he drew two kunai and made the glow bright red. Naruto smirked as the jounin charged. The jounin slashed but Naruto blocked with his arm. He grimaced as the cut cauterized then he gripped the man's wrist before wrenching it back making the kunai fall from his grip before Naruto smashed his arm into the man's chest twice. The jounin still stood but now he was bleeding profusely from the corner of his mouth. His hands became a blur as he ran through hand seals. He inhaled deeply and started to blow the jutsu out before Naruto's fist connected with his chin forcing his mouth shut. The man screamed as the fire burned his internal organs before he collapsed. They he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw two red eyes framed by raven hair and creamy skin staring at him.

"Naruto." He turned and walked back to his table ignoring her. When he sat down he ordered another drink and resumed his conversation with his table. Kurenai walked over and looked at him. "Naruto, we need to talk." He turned and saw the look in her eyes and sighed.

"Guys I'll be right back. Order me another round when you guys get one." He then stood up and followed Kurenai to the back part of the bar. He turned his gaze icy. "What is it you require of me Yuhi-san?" She felt tears well in her eyes from his cold gaze and his tone.

"I am sorry Naru-kun I'm sorry." He stared at her his icy gaze falter for a few seconds before it returned full force.

"Yuhi-san, you betrayed my trust and crushed me. I am not going to be a pig willingly entering back into slaughter. They called you the Ice Queen but I didn't listen now I have frost bite. If we are done I bid you good night." He bowed to her before returning to the bar. Kurenai just slumped against the wall and slide down it. She hugged her knees close and began to cry again.

Naruto sat at the bar and finished his drink. He stood up and began to walk out when he noticed a person slumped against the wall. Then he noticed who it was. And he turned and began to walk away until he heard two voices. "Oh hey look we got ourselves an Ice Queen here."

"Yeah I think I shold put my popsicle back in the freezer." The two men began to approach Kurenai who didn't notice because of her emotions. Naruto cursed and turned back.

"Hey fuckwads leave her alone." He walked up as they whistled for their back up. 20 or so civilians and a few jounin stood behind them. The leader of the group laughed at Naruto and smiled.

"Your gonna die demon." Naruto smiled. He turned to Udon, Shin, Shikamaru, and Yamato who recently joined the four as he left work.

"Hmm, Five Anbu Combat specialist jounin, with extensive knowledge in hand to hand combat only surpassed by Gai and Yugao versus 15 thugs and 5 jounin. I think this is a fair fight what do you say Yamato-sensei?"

Yamato laughed. "I agree." The five Anbu jumped forward and began to beat the group until only the leader and two jounin where left. The three quickly ran away as the others got up and dispersed as well. Naruto then turned his back and began to walk away when he felt a hand in his own. He looked over at Kurenai as she grasped his hand and held on tight.

"Naru-kun I want you back, I'm sorry for the things I said. I'll do anything to get you back. Please."

Naruto sighed as he spent the entire night trying to dull the pain Kurenai left him with but her she was wanting him back. His gaze changed back into the icy combat stare. "Yuhi-san How do I know this just won't happen again?" Kurenai frowned at the question before answering.

"You don't. But Anko reminded me of how you beat Zabuza and now your in Anbu after training under Yamato and your team and you have the bond of family." Seeing her points where empty to him she frowned. She pulled her hand from his ad turned to walk away. She walked through the doors and into the rain.

Naruto watched her go impassively until he felt four fist hit his head simultaneously.

Four shouts of go get her back where heard and naruto nodded. He ran out the door into the rain but failed to find her.

"KURENAI WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no repsonse and he made 50 clones to comb the streets until he found her.

After 3 hours he got a clone to locate her. She was on a park swing crying. Naruto smiled as he remembered the times the two had in the park and on that swing. He quickly ran to the Yamanaka flower shop. He pushed through the door.

"I need a bouchet of flowers that say I am sorry I was stupid I love you!" Ino turned and saw Naruto and sighed she quickly got the flowers handed them to him and told him the price. Naruto pulled out the first bill he got which was well over the price. He slapped it down on the counter before running out. He had a clone pick up some chocolate and another buy a ruby necklace. He grabbed the three things then ran to the park. He snuck up behind her then sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey hime." She froze then look over and smiled as she saw Naruto with flowers and chocolate. She smiled as he stood up then walked behind her. He pulled out the necklace and put it on her. Kurenai lifted the gem and smiled as she saw the rubies in the shape of a heart and on the back was engraved, _I love you _she smiled at the simplistic engraving that got the point across. Then she paused and turned.

"Does this mean you forgive me and take me back?"

He didn't reply instead he leaned forward and kissed her. She felt his arms encircle his waist as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his chest as he shunshined back to his room. The two fell on his bed.

Tsume Hana and Kiba all sat wide eyed at the sounds coming from Naruto's room. Kiba just shivered as he imagined Hinata making those sounds. He passed out from the nose bleed that followed. Hana and Tsume didn't get much sleep that night.


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Naruto woke up in his bed as three shouting people pounded his door. Naruto sighed and untangled himself from Kurenai's embrace. He picked up his Anbu fatigue pants and walked to the door. He opened his bedroom door and sighed.

"Morning guys. Any reason to the pounding of my door I was really enjoying my sleep."

Kiba growled low before responding. "None of us got to sleep last night. Did you forget dog hearing is sensitive?" Naruto blushed and his hand unconsciously found the back of his neck as he laughed.

Tsume laughed then decided to tease her surrogate son. "Hmm so Naruto I hope she isn't pregnant I'm to young to be a grandmother." Naruto sweat dropped and gulped. Then he sensed Tsume laugh as did Hana. "I'm kidding Naruto. Just don't keep us up again understand?"

Naruto nodded and the three walked away from his room. Naruto turned around and walked back to bed after closing his door.

Kurenai looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. She pulled him down and gently kissed him. Naruto kissed her back and the two broke apart.

"Kurenai I think we might have to go back to my house since mom and the other listened to us all night."

"Why didn't we go their first anyway?"

"I…uh…kinda forgot I had it in the heat of the moment." She sighed before getting up and shivering slightly from the air on her now exposed bare skin. She quickly got dressed and Naruto pulled on his normal jounin undershirt and his vest. He stabbed his katana on his back and slipped his mask into a pocket on his pants. He smiled and turned to Kurenai. "How about we go out for the day. Anything you want, I got a pretty hefty check for killing Orochimaru as well as the mission pay." Kurenai's eyes turned into stars and she smiled brightly.

"SHOPPING!" Naruto just smiled as he screamed inside. Finally Kurenai calmed down and she grabbed his arm before pulling him through the village to the shopping district. She saw a shinobi store and ran in. She ran into the clothes and Naruto just watched as clothes flew off the racks and into the store attendant's hands as she ran to the dressing room. Naruto then sat down in the chair as he waited for Kurenai to come out and showcase the clothes.

After 3 hours Kurenai and Naruto were walking out of the clothes department followed by 5 clones carrying Kurenai's clothes. Then she saw Naruto's gaze land on the weapons section and she smiled. She looped her arm through his as they entered into the weapons department.

The couple browsed the weapons before Naruto's gaze fell on one katana displayed in the case. He looked at it and sighed in amazement. The katana was a perfect match to the one he had now. A solid black handle flush with the scabbard and a pale silver blade the color of the moon's rays. Naruto looked at the price tag then quickly got a store attendant and added the katana to the pile of clothes. Then Naruto payed for everything and had the clones drop the stuff off at Kurenai's place. The two then continued to walk until Naruto turned to Kurenai. "Kurenai-hime are you hungry?"

She nodded and Naruto smiled deviously as he pulled her to a new restaurant in town. The couple entered and were promptly seated in a booth. They looked over the menu and placed their order. Naruto turned to the waiter who was gazing at Kurenai's chest and then he growled drawing the man's attention. He flashed his a kunai and the civilian waiter turn and quickly exited the room placing the order. Naruto turned to Kurenai who was giggling. Naruto began to blush.

"Why are you laughing Kurenai-hime?"

She looked up. "Because its like the night with the jounin before the chunin exams. And thank you Naruto-kun." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss then the two continued their conversation as the food came.

Lunch finished the couple left after Naruto payed the bill. Kurenai reached for her wallet only to look and see Naruto with his money on the table. She pulled out her own before he pushed her hand down gently. She sighed and put away the wallet. He then offered her his arm and she took it.

Naruto turned to Kurenai. "Nai-chan, you aren't mad are you?"

"Mad about what?"

"Me not letting you pay. Jiji-chan said to always pay." She smiled and turned to him.

"Naru-kun, I'm not mad." She then pulled him in close to kiss him before going to the side of his head and whispering into his ear.

"I'll just have to show my gratitude to you for today." She grabbed his arm and then they shunshined to her apartment.

Naruto was laying with Kurenai as a messenger hawk fluttered down on the window sill and knocked. Naruto quickly awoke and walked over to it. He cursed when he saw the scroll seal and picked it up from the hawk. It sqwacked as it flw away and Naruto turned to Kurenai's sleeping form. He read the scroll then sighed. He kissed her and her eyes flew open. "Kurenai-hime I have a mission. No details in the scroll so I'll tell you when I get back. I love you." He kissed her and she kissed him back then he turned got dressed and left her house with his two katanas strapped on his back.

He arrived at HQ and recived his breifing. He stood alone as Tenzou told him of his mission.

"You are to assassinate the Oto general in our area." Naruto nodded and turned to his leader.

"Can I say goodbye to Kurenai before I go?" The Hokage nodded.

"You don't have much time the council is pushing for you to go." Then Kurenai entered the room as Sarutobi exited. Naruto turned to her and forced a smile.

"Kurenai-hime I have to assassinate a Oto general. I am going in alone. If I don't come back just know that I loved you no matter what." She slapped him hard.

"Naruto you will come back or I will put you in the Jiriaya genjutsu do you understand. Naruto immediatly tensed and gulped. She smiled and kissed him as they fell back onto the sofa in the room. After a short makeout session Shikaku Nara entered and turned away from the two. Then he turned back around when he heard the nervous giggle from Naruto.

"Naruto you are to leave. The Oto general has been sighted and Anbu are holding his unit up. Try to kill him at night to help you escape easily." Naruto nodded then stood up. He put on his Fox mask before shunshining out of the room and running out the gate towards his target.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

The Oto general was in his command tent. He was surrounded by three other generals and Kabuto. Since Orochimaru's death and his body being scattered by the Foxes and Toads Kabuto failed mulitple times to revive his master so he took over the seat of the Otogakure Kage. He listened as the general explained his plan on the map.

"We have the team go through the sewers into the village. Then they open the gates from the inside and we can unless hell upon them."

"Okay but I will lead the attack personally." The generals opened their mouth to argue before just bowing. Kabuto smirked then pushed up his glasses. He turned and exited the tent and shunshined back to his tent in the reserve camp. The main general turned to his subordinates,

"Return to your camps for the night preparations for the attack still have to be made. Then he exited the tent and returned to his own personal tent. No one noticed the cloud of smoke as a kunai in the room dispelled.

Fox stood in the shadows of the tent right behind the door. When the general entered he received the clones memories. 'So that's what your planning eh? To bad you won't get to carry it out.' Then the general stood in the center of his tent.

"Anbu-san please remove yourself from the shadows I told you that you don't need to hide your presence. No one will say anything about an Anbu guard sleeping with her general." He turned then gave a look of shock.

"You are not Nako-chan!" The general had a look of terror as he recognized the mask of the shinboi in front of him. "You're Fox A-rank from Kohona killer of Master Orochimaru. I WILL KILL YOU!" The general then shot forward with a kunai in his hand. Naruto waited as the man charged before he dove forward. He kicked the man's leg shooting the man off balance but the general quickly regained balance. He grabbed Naruto's leg before throwing him out of the tent into the open camp. Several shinobi looked over at the fox before growling.

"STAND DOWN THE FOX IS MINE!" The general screamed as he walked out of the tent. He then drew his sword fom where Naruto did not know and he charged forward. Naruto twisted to avoid a lunge as his hand came up and grabbed the arm with the sword. Then he felt a searing pain in his hand as he saw the general stab his hand into the ground with a kunai before kicked Naruto's face cracking his mask.

Naruto grunted as he yanked his hand up the kunai blade widening the wound before his hand flew up free. Drawing his katanas he smiled as the two blade began to glow as the Fuuton chakra mixed with the steel. He charged forward and slashed at the general. The fuuton wind blades managed to deleiver a few cuts and scratches to the man but nothing else. Naruto felt the man's sword descending towards his neck as he raised his blade to stop the attack. The blade smashed into Naruto's before continuing down forceing his balde down in the process. Naruto crossed his second blade with the first and then sunk to his knee as the General's strngth overpowered his own. **"Kit use chakra to enhance your legs!" **

Naruto forced his chakra into his egs using it to gain extra strength and he slowly rose from his postiton before the enemy shinobi was forced back. The general ran through hand seals as his jutsu shot forward. "Doton: Earthen Spear!" The spear impacted Naruto's side before Naruto dodged. He grunted as he was launched backwards before he dispelled.

"Immpossible! You didn't have time to make clones!"

"RASENGAN!" The swirling ball of chakra impacted the general's back exploding out the front of the General's chest. Naruto then cut the man's head off before quickly making more clones. HE turned to them, "Cause as many deaths to Oto as possible." The clones smiled with glee before they attacked. Naruto then ran out of the camp to the Hokage's office. As he was about to enter the village he felt a weapon flying at him. Naruto dove as Hidan's repaired Scythe flew over his head before burying itself in a tree. Naruto turned as Hidan smiled. "Hey bitch long time no see."

Naruto tucked the scroll with the head in his vest before replying. "Hey tiny is that your scythe?"

Hidan grew angry about the tiny part. He growled and Naruto smiled under his mask. If Hidan got angry then he became impulsive and Naruto could beat him. Then Hidan calmed down as he laughed. He charged Naruto but was surprised when the blond just disappeared. "What a shadow clone? GET BACK HERE PUSSY!"

Naruto ran through the gates as he heard Hidan scream. He shunshined to outside the Hokage's office then ran in. He handed the scroll before retreating. He didn't need to give a report since he had the written with the Head. Then he took of his mask and sighed in relief. He shunshined home and got into the shower.

Kurenai was in the living room when she heard Naruto enter the house by shunshin. She smirked deviously as she stood up and went to the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and turned to close it. When she turned back around Naruto was standing before her smiling. "Kurenai-hime you can't sneak up on a Veteran Anbu especially one with a soon to be S rank once people piece that I killed Orochimaru and the fact that I wear a Fox Anbu mask with near limitless chakra."

"But who says I can't take a shower with said Anbu veteran?" Naruto smiled and she stripped as he pulled her close. She kissed him as he arched his back. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist taking him inside her in the process as the two entered the shower.

Sarutobi sat as his desk reading through the mission scrolls. He read that Hidan was outside and growled. He hated S ranked shinobi. That's when his own students Jiraiya and Tsunade entered. "Heard Hidan's around. We will take care of him for ya sensei."

"Ok then Jiraiya. It is an A rank mission search and destroy take Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, Neji and Kakashi. Naruto has the experience fighting him, Kurenai has her genjutsu that will affect him easily since reports say he is rather reliant on his kenjutsu leading me to belive his chakra capacity is smaller, Anko to interogate him as well as gather information with her summons, Neji to help locate him as well as combat him and Kakashi to help in your combat. Naruto will lead this mission. SECRETARY SEND SUMMONS TO KAKASHI, KURENAI, NARUTO, NEJI, AND ANKO!"

The light reply of hai Hokage-sama was heard and Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe. Then the four summoned ninja appeared in his office. Naruto and Kurenai having slightly damp clothes as well as wet and tussled hair leading the Hokage to wipe a bead of blood from his nose as Jiraiya giggled perversely.

"You are to find Hidan and his partner in the surrounding area and elminate him. Naruto is leading this mission." The chorus of Hai Hokage-sama was heard as the seven left to go gather supplies before leaving to begin their mission.


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto looked at his team as they assembled. They stood at the main gate as Naruto waited for the ever late Kakashi. Finally with the silver haired jounin in sight the team began their search. He looked up as Jiriaya stood next to him lazily. "Naruto, I'm not coming with you guys I'm going to see what I can find out about Ataksuki. Stay safe."

"Neji activate you bloodline and scan the area. Anko send out some snake summons to recon the area. Kurenai and Kakashi, you guys stay out of sight. I will draw him out with my mask since Fox is an A rank shinobi with a large bounty. When he comes out, Kakashi attack him from long range while Kurenai, you catch him in a genjutsu. Neji once he is in the genjutsu I want you to try to seal his tenketsu while I charge my rasengan. Anko summon the biggest snake you can once the fight starts and have it be ready to swallow him if this goes south." Everyone agreed with the lan then Naruto stopped again. "Stay safe everyone." The group nodded none except Kakashi and Anko as Naruto's eyes only focused on Kurenai's ruby red eyes. The determination of the team was so strong, if it could kill all of Kohona would be dead from it. The team set of in formation the plan designated.

Naruto in his fox mask walked on the dirt road as Neji, Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi followed him in the trees with their chakra suppressed.

Hidan smiled as he watched as five Kohona shinobi followed the road. He turned to Kakuzu. "I think it is time we have some real fun eh?"

Kazuku ignored his partner's blood lust and secretly hoped that one day he would have his partner replaced. 'Why could I be put on with Sasori. Sasori doesn't talk at all and he doesn't smell. Puppet's never smell! Unlike Hidan-teme.' After hearing Hidan repeat his question louder Kakuzu turned and graced the other ninja with his answer.

"When will you learn that if you jump in and attack you won't ever be able to cut more than one of them and then the others will quickly figure out your damnable justu and end it. The only reason you're here teme is because your to stupid to die hence your immortality." Hidan turned to him before glaring.

"Your only here because no one else wants the weird viny man with them!" Kazuku face palmed at his partner's response. He shook his head and turned back to watch the Kohona shinobi and cursed as he saw they had disappeared. Then he heard Hidan cry with glee as he turned around to see a man in a Fox mask with two katana's drawn. Kuzuku was about to release his blood hound of a man when he felt a hand plunge through his chest.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi went to pull his hand out before he realized the man's organs wrapped around his hands keeping his hand inside the wound. He cursed as the vines began to coil up his hand.

Anko and Neji saw the man in trouble and jumped into action. Neji activated his Byakugan again and saw the tentacles had chakra flowing through them and he quickly broke the vines with his gentle fist style freeing Kakashi.

Kurenai smiled as she felt the genjutsu hold. She was about to go and slice the man's throat but stopped as she felt three blades being put again her neck.

Hidan smirked as all the Kohona shinboi looked over in shock as Kurenai was captured with three blades from a large scythe places against her neck.

"First I will kill you then I will find the Kyuubi brat just like Pain-san wanted me to."

Naruto grimaced as he realized the only reason these people were here was to find him. He pulled of his mask and stepped forward. "I am Kyuubi no Kitsune's container Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. I will come quietly if you let ms. Yuhi-san go." Kuzuku grinned as he lowered Hidan's scythe much to the Jansin worshiper's dismay.

Kurenai was shocked at Naruto just giving up. And when he called her Yuhi-san he knew it was to protect her but she almost corrected him in front of the enemy but she remained silent.

Kakuzu spoke as Hidan stromed away muttering about angering Jansin.

"Fine come along jinchuuriki." Naruto nodded and followed them and he looked back once. Neji, Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi where being held back by a large snake summons as the four ninja fadded from view as Naruto was escorted deeper into the woods.

"Jinchuuriki that was a nice woman you had back their. Yuhi Kurenai is world renowned for her genjutsu." Naruto glared at Kakuzu and then returned his stare to the front as the three kept walking.

Kakashi and Neji ran after them as Kurenai and Anko jumped onto the snake summon to followed the three shinobi.

Naruto sighed as Hidan began to talk about Janshin again until he finally lost it.

"From the way you talk about him its almost as if you two had buttsex together Tiny." Hidan shot around before glaring at the blond.

"You're lucky we need you alive bitch." Kakuzu just smacked his face before sighing. It was going to be a long trip.

"Well I heard you like long things, isn't that why your with Vinnie over hear? I mean come on, the sex must be great because you two are like a married couple!"

"You little shit!"

"Come on cut the bonds. I'm sure Janswallow or whatever his name is would love to watch me kick your ass!"

Hidan growled and moved forward only to have Kakuzu stop him. The Janshin worshipper whipped around and launched his three bladed scyth at the viny man and charged after it letting out a war cry. Kakuzu smirked before his formed his hands into a large spinning blade and swung at Hidan.

Hidan dove through the blades and forward cutting through vines with a short sword he pulled from his cloak. It was a red blade and had the face of Janshin carved into the side. He ran up and sliced Kakuzu's head off and laughed. He turned only to look down in shock as a large vine tore through his chest. Hidan tore the vine only for more to plunge into his body and start to rip his body apart. He turned and charged at Kakuzu only for the man to be launched backwards. Kakuzu lauched as his body exploded outwards leaving a large ball of tentacles. Hidan was launched back and screamed as the tentacles began to rip his body apart.

Naruto watcehd in mild curiosity while he was formulating a plane to destroy his opponent.

"**Brat his body is all vines. What if we cut them all and then destroy his body with your blue ball." **

"Kyubi, it would have to instantaneous… THAT'S IT!"

Kakashi and Neji dropped into the field and quickly freed Naruto just as Hidan was destroyed by Kakuzu. Naruto quickly summoned three clones and quickly formed a rasengan. "I hope this works!" The third clone began to funnel futon chakra into the jutsu and a large shuriken form took shape and the clones charged forward.

Kakuzu looked at the jutsu and laughed. "Petty jutsu." He stood still waiting and bega nto laugh as the jutsu struck his body. However his laughter quickly changed to screams of pain as his body was shredded by the wind blades and the Rasengan drove forward through his chest. He felw back as the jutsu carried him and then a large ball of energy surrounded his and his screams doubled in intensity before stopping all together.

Naruto looked over the field and turned to his teammates. "Uh what now?" Jiraiya laughed as he returned from his side mission. "Well turns out Naruto, they really are gunning for you. The 8 tails has already killed 3 teams, he also with the 2 tails sent Itachi and Kisame running. Gaara has two former Suna nins turned Ataksuki in possesion, we just killed two more, and their leader is a man named Pain." Also Hiruzen sent us a message. The Oto nins in that camp you attacked are moving towards the village. He wants us back now."

The team nodded and then all turned moving towards the village.


End file.
